Jeu d'adulte
by misro
Summary: SUITE DE JEU D'ACTEUR. Quand Moriarty décide de détruire Sherlock à travers John, et que le brun doute de ses capacités à aimer, l'engrenage hurle, et casse. YAOI/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**JEU D'ADULTE**

Auteur : Misro

Note : Voici COMME PROMIS la suite de jeu d'acteur ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu , et je vous invite donc a entamer le premier chapitre de cette fiction :D

LET'S ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>« Sherlock, je suis rentré ! »<p>

Watson eut un instant la vision du brun en tablier, souriant, lui tendant une tasse de thé, mais il secoua la tête en souriant, et vit Sherlock appuyé contre un mur, pieds nus, le dévisageant. Le médecin s'approcha, mais l'autre tendit une main impérieuse vers lui :

« Ne bouge pas !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'expérimente juste. »

Cela ne rassura pas le blond pour autant. Sherlock , toujours adossé, se mit à défaire sa chemise, bouton par bouton, ses doigts blancs n'hésitant pas contre le tissu noir. Le médecin déglutit alors que le torse immaculé se dévoilait doucement, et il voulu rejoindre son amant qui le fusilla des yeux, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. La main droite glissa le long du ventre désormais libre d'accès, et alla ouvrir le bouton du jean, descendant la braguette pour dévoiler une absence de sous-vêtement.

« Reste-ou-tu-es. », Murmura le brun avec sadisme en voyant l'autre changer de couleur. Sa paume gauche alla titiller ses tétons, alors que d'un geste étudié de l'épaule, il fit choir sa chemise au sol. La main droite griffa sa hanche, et fit tomber le pantalon. Il était nu. Contre ce foutu mur. Et Watson ne pouvait pas bouger. Sherlock se cambra, ses doigts caressant son sexe, et un son rauque sortit de sa gorge offerte. Ce fut comme un signal pour le médecin qui se jeta sur lui.

"..."

La plupart des soirs se passaient ainsi, avant. Avant que Moriarty ne vienne semer le trouble, avec son sourire vicieux, ses doigts de pianiste et sa folie destructrice. Mais reprenons. Deux semaines après cette soirée sympathique, soit une trentaine de jours après l'explosion du pont, Sherlock remarqua que son ennemi juré ne donnait plus signe de vie. Plus de bombe, plus de jeu, rien qu'une absence presqu'oppressante.

« Je suis sur que ce timbré te manque. », riait John en se plongeant dans son journal tout en petit-déjeunant. Il ne vit pas que Sherlock restait de marbre, les doigts crispés sur son téléphone. Le blond ne voyait pas la menace, l'infâme menace qui planait au dessus de ses cheveux courts. Le détective, lui, la voyait.

« John, je veux que tu acceptes la protection rapprochée que Mycroft te propose.

-Hors de question, gronda le blond en mordant un toast, imagine que tu n'attrapes pas Moriarty avant deux ans ? Je devrais me balader avec une armoire a glace pendant tout ce temps ! C'est inutile, crois-moi. »

Pourtant, Moriarty devait bien être quelque part, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être parti en vacances . Il soupira, s'ébroua. Lestrade avait besoin de lui, il avait faillit oublier. John se leva, enfilant une veste tout en engloutissant un second toast :

« Je fonce, j'ai un patient dans une demi-heure et je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Sherlock , toujours assit, leva la tête, et accueilli les lèvres du médecin sur les siennes. Comment avait-il fait, tout ce temps, pour se passer de ces baisers au goût de confiture de cerise ? Il ne savait pas. La porte claqua.

"..."

Moriarty s'étira, bailla, et éteignit son laptop. Il s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Ses yeux lui piquaient à force de rester devant son écran, et soudainement un sourire torve étira ses lèvres. Et s'il s'en prenait à Sherlock ? Enfin, pas directement, naturellement, ce serait gâcher le jeu. Oui, il allait détruire un peu le détective, doucement, en profondeur. Ses doigts se saisirent de son portable.

"..."

« Au revoir, et portez-vous bien ! »

Le blond ferma la porte derrière son malade, et entendit son portable vibrer sur le bureau. Il s'en saisit, et ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.

**Numéro inconnu** : _Bonjour, Johnny boy._

**John** : _Je m'appelle John. Et va te faire foutre, Moriarty._

**M** : _On se tutoie alors ? Ca me plaît. Et ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas._

**John** : _Qu'est ce que tu veux._

**M** : _Toi._

Watson repoussa l'appareil loin de lui, dégoûté et effrayé à la fois. Le portable vibra derechef, et il le saisit en tremblant.

**M** : _Si tu te laisses faire, ça sera moins douloureux pour tout le monde, Johnny._

**John** : _Va te faire foutre._

**M** : _Tu te répètes._

**John** : _Tu es complètement fou. Ne t'approche pas de Sherlock._

**M** : _C'est toi que je veux, maintenant._

**John** : _Tu ne m'auras jamais._

**M** : _J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. J'adore qu'on me résiste, et qu'on me morde. On est fait pour s'entendre, Johnny boy. Bonne journée._

Le blond se leva pour aller se chercher un café. Sarah, en passant, lui toucha le bras, et il lui dédia un regard brillant, d'excitation contre ce nouveau danger et de rage pour cette impuissance qui lui rongeait le cerveau. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, songeant qu'il avait de la chance, tout de même, ce sociopathe d'Holmes.

"..."

« Alors ?

-Une enquête stupide, la preuve, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de … Tu ne vas pas bien. »

John s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil fétiche alors que le brun posait ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, l'analysant cruellement de ses yeux délavés.

« Sarah ? Gronda t-il.

-Non. Moriarty. »

Le détective se redressa d'un coup, et il se jeta presque sur la poche de son amant pour lui subtiliser son téléphone. Là, il lu la conversation, et son visage se mua en un masque de haine.

« Je vais le tuer. Le tuer. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté, et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de Sherlock. Puis, il écarta un peu les cuisses, et croisa les bras :

« Tu es mignon, quand tu es jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas _jaloux_, et encore moins _mignon_, est-ce clair ? »

Le médecin se leva, et posa ses paumes sur les hanches du détective qui restait prostré, serrant un tantinet trop fort le pauvre appareil électronique. Ses lèvres pleines titillèrent la peau du cou, juste sous l'oreille, et il sentit le brun se détendre instantanément. Il lui murmura qu'il était jaloux, que cela lui plaise ou non, et qu'il aimait ça, quelque part. Alors que les doigts blancs du jeune homme se frayaient un passage dans le jean de son amant, il sentit son téléphone biper.

Délaissant dans l'instant le blond, Sherlock fit volte-face pour s'en saisir.

« Lestrade ? Moriarty ?

-Mon frère. »

Le brun jeta l'objet sur le canapé, prêt pour une nouvelle séance de pelotage, mais Watson le retint doucement par les poignets, lui demandant de quoi il retournait, alors que ses dents s'en prenaient au lob de son oreille gauche.

« Hmmm…Rien, marmonna l'autre en fermant les yeux, oui…Un peu plus, là… Il voulait nous inviter à une réception…Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se brosser. »

Le blond cessa immédiatement toute activité, faisait gronder l'autre de frustration, et lui répliqua sévèrement qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun cœur. Ensuite, il contourna la table basse pour aller lui-même répondre à ce pauvre Mycroft.

**Sherlock** : _Mycroft, c'est John. J'ai réussi à convaincre votre frère, vous pouvez comptez sur notre présence à votre réception._

**Affreux frérot** : _Merci beaucoup, John, c'est important pour moi de le revoir après tout ce qui s'est passé._

« Sherlock, dis-moi que tu ne donnes pas un surnom à chaque personne. S'il te plaît.

-Rends-moi mon téléphone tout de suite. »

Watson haussa un sourcil, et se mit à rire en cherchant son prénom dans le carnet d'adresse. Sherlock bondit dans sa direction, mais l'ancien soldat avait fait vite.

« _John-à-moi_ ?

-J…Je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire, tu m'entends ?

-Dans mon téléphone, je t'ai appelé Chéri. »

Un léger silence prit place. Watson toussota, marmonnant que, bon, c'est vrai, le brun n'avait pas vraiment une tête a se faire nommer Chéri, mais que ça lui était venu comme ça, et que s'il était trop gêné, il pourrait toujours changer. Sherlock l'embrassa.

« Peu importe. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est ce soir, cette foutue réception.

-Ah bon ? Alors on ferait bien de se préparer, _chéri_. »

Sherlock fit la sourde oreille avant d'aller dans sa chambre, alors que le blond, la langue entre les dents, allait prendre une douche express. Ce ne fut qu'en revenant dans la salle à manger que le brun remarqua les trois messages sur son appareil :

**Moriarty** : _Oui, décidemment, il me plaît bien, l'ancien soldat musclé et viril. Je peux te l'emprunter ?_

**Moriarty** : _Mais après, je ne suis plus sur qu'il veuille encore de toi._

**Moriarty** : _Que le meilleur gagne, mon chou._

Sherlock était habillé, à peu près coiffé, et légèrement parfumé. Une sueur froide le fit violemment trembler. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour se redéshabiller, se glisser dans la salle d'eau, et persuader son homme de le prendre violement contre la vitre de la douche.

"..."

« Je suis sur que ça va être sympa, _chéri_.

-John, tu sais, je me contrefous de ce surnom stupide. Mais à force de le répéter, tu vas t'y habituer, et faire une boulette. C'est prouvé.

-Je t'ai prouvé autre chose, sous la douche, non ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, et le blond, gêné, lui appuya sur la joue avec son index, murmurant que l'amour ne s'exprimait pas toujours avec des mots. Rasséréné, le détective hocha doucement la tête, et l'éclat perpétuellement glacial de ses yeux s'adoucit.

« Et que je ne te vois pas faire les yeux doux à la secrétaire de Mycroft, c'est clair ?

-Uniquement si tu refuses d'être gentil avec ton frère.

-John, je ne suis pas gentil de nature.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux non plus, à la base. »

Sherlock descendit du taxi sans répondre, refusant de donner raison à son interlocuteur qui se permettait de plus en plus des insolences, depuis quelques temps.

"..."

« Bonsoir, Mycroft.

-Bonsoir, John, merci encore d'être venu. »

John lui serra brièvement la main, et comprit dans l'instant que l'homme s'était réellement inquiété pour son frère. Ses yeux analysèrent Sherlock de haut en bas, et, comprenant qu'il allait bien, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, cette fois si. »

Et Sherlock, qui allait lancer une répartie cinglante comme à son habitude, ne dit rien, haussa les épaules, et finit par entrer. Mycroft sourit.

« Vous faîtes du bien à mon frère, Dr Watson. »

Le blond eut le bon goût de rougir.

"..."

« Alors, toujours persuadé qu'il faut rester ici ?

-_Chéri_, fais un sourire, sois sociable, on part dans deux heures.

-J'ai envie de faire pleurer cette fille, là-bas…

-Bon sang, arrête ça ! »

Le brun mit ses mains dans ses poches, trépignant sur place. Il voulait partir, et maintenant. Retourner a Bakerstreet, finir son experience, et refaire l'amour dans un lit. De plus en plus souvent lui venait l'obsession de sentir John contre lui, comme pour être sur qu'il était là, bien là, et qu'il ne partirait pas. Evidemment, cette idée était impossible à formuler de façon correcte pour le détective, qui se contentait de plaquer l'ancien soldat contre tel ou tel meuble pour exprimer son désir. Watson avala cul sec sa coupe de champagne.

« C'est ta sixième, ton comportement va donc commencer à changer dès maintenant. Dans deux coupes, tes joues seront plus rouges, tes sens affinés, ce qui diffère de la plupart des êtres humains, et si tu en bois une troisième de plus, tu vas avoir envie d'action. »

Le médecin reconsidéra son verre d'un œil inquiet :

« Tu as raison, je vais arrêter.

-Oh, non, continue, tu es très amusant quand tu bois, et avec un peu de chance, si tu casses quelque chose, Mycroft finira par te haïr et je t'aimerais encore plus pour cette raison. »

Watson rougit. Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude de sous entendre son amour pour lui de façon aussi claire. C'était plaisant. Mycroft s'approcha à pas rapide, et avant que le détective n'ai pu l'arrêter, il se mit à parler :

« Derrière moi, près du buffet, il y a un homme en noir. Il s'appelle Hector. C'est lui qui se chargera de votre protection.

-Je vous remercie, mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera discret, Sherlock me l'a déjà demandé ce matin. »

Watson prit entre deux doigts une flûte, sentant poindre une douce colère dans ses veines. Il fit un sourire tendu au frère du brun qui, comprenant le problème, fit demi-tour, tandis que Sherlock ne bougeait pas, le dos droit, les yeux fixés sur son amant. Il attendait. Le médecin sirota sa coupe :

« Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de cette protection. Tu le sais, bon sang.

-Oui.

-Et tu sais que je ne supporterais pas que tu me fasses des coups derrière mon dos. Encore un, un seul, Sherlock, et je me barre. »

Il vida le verre, un prit un autre, et s'en alla, refusant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux, s'éloignant dans le grand jardin pour calmer ses nerfs. Sherlock hésita entre chercher une victime et réfléchir, et opta pour la seconde option.

Il était furieux, sentiment de trahison. Pupilles qui se dilatent, mâchoire qui se crispe. _Terriblement sexy_. Pensées parasite. Plus tard. Le calmer. S'excuser ? Parler à Mycroft.

Le brun se tripota nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas question, évidemment, d'abandonner cette protection. Mais si le médecin s'en rendait compte… Risque à prendre.

"..."

« Foutu Sherlock à la con. »

Watson termina sa flûte, la jeta négligemment derrière un buisson, et souffla bruyamment, les yeux au sol. Bien sur qu'il savait que le détective faisait cela pour sa protection, il n'était pas stupide. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins il supportait ces attitudes de solitaire que le brun se permettait, sans jamais dire pardon, sans jamais songer qu'il pourrait le blesser. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, amer, et leva soudainement la tête. Quelqu'un marchait vers lui.

« J'espère au moins que tu es venu pour t'excuser.

-M'excuser ? »

Le sang dans les veines du blond se changea en glace. Cette voix. Cette voix. Il n'eut pas besoin de tâter sa veste pour se souvenir qu'il n'était pas armé, seul, et trop éloigné de la résidence pour appeler à l'aide. Il laissa tout de même ses poings serrés se poser le long de suis cuisses avant de prendre un air faussement dégagé :

« Moriarty. »

L'assassin trottina vers lui, et s'arrêta à deux mètres. Il était, comme toujours, élégamment vêtu, et ses yeux brillaient sous la lune.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que si tu essais de faire quoi que ce soit, la jolie maison fera boum, n'est-ce pas, Johnny ?

-John, grinça le blond en crispant ses doigts dans les plis de son pantalon, qu'est ce que tu _veux _? »

Le brun s'avança, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et se mit à tourner, à rôder autour du médecin. Watson songea qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité, mais quelque chose, en lui, lui hurlait qu'il était en danger. Pourtant, Moriarty ne semblait pas vouloir le torturer. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

« Si tu veux parler à Sherlock, il n'est pas là.

-Non, il est à l'intérieur, et il pense à votre petite querelle. Je suis là pour autre chose. »

Ses deux petites mains saisirent le visage de John, et il plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne.

* * *

><p>TADAM ! Oui, Moriarty va être beaucoup plus présent dans cette fiction, et j'annonce dès maintenant le début des problèmes :D !<p>

( sinon, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a de plus en plus de fics sur ce couple, et c'est vraiment génial :) )

REVIEWS ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux :) ! Ou quand le bordel se met doucement en place...

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !

* * *

><p>Il fallu une bonne seconde au médecin pour comprendre qu'une langue venait de s'introduire dans sa bouche, et que le corps de Moriarty se pressait contre le sien sans aucun complexe. Ensuite, cette seconde écoulée, John rejeta d'un geste violent le jeune homme loin de lui, avant de cracher par terre. Puis, les traits du visage déformés par la haine, il leva son poing droit, décidé à laisser sa colère s'exprimer, mais l'assassin leva tranquillement un petit biper qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.<p>

« Pas un pas, ou j'appuie. Ce serait dommage que Sherlock explose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Watson jura sourdement sans relâcher son geste, son cerveau chauffant pour trouver une ébauche de solution. _Reflechir_, l'alcool n'aidant pas. Moriarty l'avait embrassé. Embrassé.

« Tu es complètement fou. Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI** ? »

Moriarty se caressait les lèvres, songeur, le fixant avec un air sauvage.

« Tu as bon goût, Johnny boy, tu le sais ? Non, ne bouge pas. Sois un gentil garçon, pour le moment… »

L'assassin s'approcha à pas feutrés, se colla au médecin, et posa sa fine bouche contre l'oreille du blond qui tressailli en sentant les mains de son ennemi se caler sur ses hanches :

« Ecoute-moi bien. Pas un mot de ceci à Sherlock, ou il meurt, à l'instant même ou tu lui avoueras. Compris ? J'attends, Johnny.

-Compris.

-Bien…Je vais partir, et tu vas rentrer aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

La voix du médecin trahissait une panique sourde. Moriarty s'écarta, fit mine d'être surprit, et lâcha un long rire aigu. Puis, il lui murmura d'une voix doucereuse que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeu d'adulte. Mais un jeu tout de même. Que lui, en tant que professeur, se devait d'inculquer certaines notions à Sherlock. Comme la douleur, la haine, la destruction. Il lui caressa la joue, appréciant la rugosité de sa peau.

« Tu es tellement parfait pout cette expérience, Johnny…Je vais me faire plaisir, cette fois-ci. Et tu vas m'aider. N'oublie pas : pas un mot. »

L'assassin s'éloigna, et disparu dans le noir, sans se retourner. Watson s'autorisa plusieurs minutes pour respirer calmement, puis il s'ébroua. Dans quelle merde noire s'était-il encore fourré ? Il se prit la tête à deux mains, et regretta longuement d'avoir refusé cette foutue protection. Son cœur s'emballa. Sherlock était en danger. En danger.

Il se retourna, et couru à travers le jardin, les yeux écarquillés. Tout était de sa faute, sur ce coup là. Sa faute. Et Sherlock…

"..."

«Je veux rentrer.

-Enfin un comportement appréciable ! »

Sherlock avait vu au premier regard que quelque chose chiffonnait son amant. Sa chemise était mal mise, son regard ne parvenait pas à rester fixe, et il semblait agité pour une obscure raison. Et il voulait partir, lui qui avait tant tenu à venir, et rester jusqu'à la fin. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans ce jardin, et il était inquiet, à présent.

Inquiet. Mauvaise rencontre. Sa main serrée sur son poignet. Tension nerveuse. _Délicieusement excitant_. Toujours pas le moment.

« Sherlock, John ? Vous partez déjà ? »

Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté, et les personnes l'accompagnant leur jetèrent des regards intrigués. Le brun, qui avait récupéré son manteau, hocha la tête affirmativement, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Oui…Nous avions prévu une autre fin de soirée, n'est-ce pas, John ?

-H…Hein ? Oui, tout à fait, chéri. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la réception. Sherlock lâcha un long ricanement, puis il poussa le blond tétanisé en avant, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"..."

« John… »

La porte du taxi à peine fermée, le blond saisit le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa, le serrant contre lui brusquement. Sherlock le laissa faire, puis s'écarta avec douceur, tout en le gardant près de lui.

« John. Que se passe t-il ?

-Hein ? M…Mais rien !

-John. Nous avons eu un différent il y a moins d'une heure, tu t'es ridiculisé en m'appelant Chéri devant toute une foule, et ensuite tu t'es jeté sur moi dans un taxi, alors que tu n'aimes pas le regard des autres. Ne me mens pas. »

Les doigts blancs vinrent caresser le menton du blond, et ce simple geste le fit intensément frissonner.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pardonne-moi, je…

-Je comprends. »

Sherlock saisit son écharpe à deux mains et se mit à la tordre minutieusement, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne peut rien dire. Menace. Moriarty, sans aucun doute. Chantage. Chantage _fictif_.

« Reprenons par ordre. Tu ne peux rien me dire, et Moriarty est derrière tout ça. Il t'a fait peur en prétendant quelque chose, que j'allais mourir ? Mais c'était impossible. La maison de Mycroft est simplement imprenable, et surveillée. Il t'a dupé, profitant du fait que tu ai bu, et que tu sois stressé. »

Les épaules du blond se relâchèrent d'un coup. Menti ? Moriarty avait _simplement_ menti ? Et lui qui s'était laissé faire, aveuglé par la peur de voir la résidence exploser…C'était tellement stupide. Et dire qu'il l'avait…Qu'il l'avait…

« Il veut m'atteindre à travers toi. Donc non seulement tu vas accepter cette foutue protection, mais tu vas rester à la maison pendant quelque t-

-Non. »

Watson secoua la tête. Il refusait d'être cloîtré au 221b. Il était adulte, il avait un métier, un loyer à payer, et haïssait de faire les même choses pendant plus de deux jours. Sa langue le brûlait, il voulait dire au brun ce qu'avait fait Moriarty, son comportement des plus étranges. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ainsi, tous trois savaient pertinemment que le médecin n'avait pas la moindre attirance pou l'assassin.

Sherlock sentait qu'un détail lui échappait. Il le sentait au visage coupable du blond, et le mauvais pressentiment qui suintait de son cerveau ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_Affreux frérot_ : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_Sherlock_ : Oui. Moriarty était dans le jardin, et il a fait quelque chose à John.

_Affreux frérot_ : Quelque chose de physique ? J'ai déjà envoyé des unités quadriller la zone, mais rien à signaler.

_Sherlock_ : Tu es trop stupide.

Le brun rangea son portable, la gorge sèche. Quelque chose de physique ? Physique comment ? Ses doigts allèrent trouver ceux du médecin, les serrant brièvement. Watson retrouva un semblant de sourire :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé Chéri devant tout le monde...

-Tu sais très bien que de nous deux, c'était toi le plus gêné. »

Le taxi s'arrêta.

"..."

« En tout cas, ça t'a fait dégriser rapidement. »

John ne répondit pas à la provocation, et fila dans sa chambre pour ôter sa chemise. Décidemment, il préférait ses pulls. Alors que Sherlock s'allongeait sur le canapé, son téléphone se mit à vrombir. On l'appelait ? Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il ne communiquait que par texto. C'était tellement nul de _sa_ part.

« Moriarty ?

-_Bonsoir, je te dérange ?_

-Qu'as-tu fais à John.

-_Je ne te l'ai pas emprunté longtemps, c'était juste pour un test préliminaire… Il embrasse bien, pour un chien-chien. Il est libre, demain soir ?_ »

Sherlock raccrocha, et prit d'un subit excès de colère lança son appareil contre le mur avec force, l'ouvrant en deux. Puis il posa une main sur ses yeux, étourdit. Cet enfoiré osait lui téléphoner pour le narguer. Le narguer. Il se massa les tempes avec ses dix doigts.

Baiser. Forcé. Attouchements physique ? Conséquences : gêne, culpabilité de John. Moriarty voulait John. Pour le détruire lui. Lui. Uniquement lui.

« Sherlock ? Viens-tu de lancer ton portable contre le m-

-Moriarty t'a embrassé. Et bien, apparemment, profitant du fait que tu sois tétanisé par la soit-disant bombe. »

Un léger silence prit place. Watson, torse nu, finit par hocher calmement la tête, soulagé et inquiet à la fois par le regard glacé de son amant, fixé sur lui. Au moins, maintenant, le secret était dévoilé. Sherlock croisa les bras, optant pour un sourire forcé et un ton faussement dégagé :

« Alors ? C'était bon, au moins ?

-Sherlock… »

Le blond secoua tragiquement la tête en allant fouiller un tiroir à la recherche d'un autre téléphone, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour faire une crise de jalousie. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et gronda que non seulement ce baiser avait été forcé, mais qu'en plus Sherlock resterait le seul homme a pouvoir lui faire apprécier tout contact. Le détective gardait les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, John.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, _chéri._

-C'est bien dommage, j'aurais pu te garder dans ma poche. », gronda le détective consultant en ruminant sa colère, de ses doigts tripotant le nouvel appareil. Ainsi, Moriarty était passé à l'attaque. Sherlock se sentit soudainement vaseux. C'était encore une fois de sa faute si le blond se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Le médecin s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura qu'il ferait plus attention, à l'avenir, et qu'il acceptait la protection de Mycroft. Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux bouclés de son vis-à-vis, et indiqua qu'il allait se coucher.

"..."

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le détective fuyait le sommeil en caressant distraitement le torse de son amant, des pensées stupides vinrent perturber son esprit génial. Il se remémorait les messages de l'assassin.

« _Je me demande pourquoi il reste avec toi, il doit pourtant savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas réellement. Tu es possessif, comme moi. »_

Ce n'était pas le _possessif_ qui avait fait mal au brun, c'était le « _comme moi_ ». Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock ne _pouvait_ _pas_ avoir établi une telle relation juste pour être sur que le médecin n'irait pas voir ailleurs ? Juste parce qu'il haïssait Sarah, qu'il se sentait seul, et que John était le seul être humain qui se laissait disséquer sans l'envoyer foutre ? Non.

Sherlock aimait le blond. S'il voulait le connaître par cœur, c'était aussi pour savoir le satisfaire dans tous les domaines possibles. Pour le combler. Pour qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais de lui. Foutue possessivité. Ses doigts blancs glissèrent sur un suçon violet, sous le téton droit de son amant. Son esprit continuait à chauffer. La suite de la conversation lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_Ne compare pas ça._ SH

_Ou alors c'est juste qu'il aime te sauter. Je ferais aussi bien l'affaire_. M

John n'était pas du genre à rester avec quelqu'un uniquement pour le sexe, c'était sur. Mais la dernière phrase inquiétait le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche John, ne le fasse rire, ne lui fasse du mal. John était à lui.

« …Shlok ? »

Le brun, reconnaissant son prénom dans ce borborygme issu des lèvres pâteuses de Watson, redressa la tête.

« Hm ?

-Tu penses trop fort…Je te sens t'agiter… Dors… »

Il se retourna, emprisonnant le corps du génie sous le sien, et Sherlock, agréablement surprit, finit par capituler, le cerveau toujours en proie à d'insupportables inquiétudes.

"..."

« Je file ! Envoie-moi un message s'il y a une enquête ! »

Les doigts de Sherlock qui attrapent le pull foncé, ses yeux qui se ferment, les lèvres qui se rejoignent pour une petite seconde. Dehors, il pleut. Watson ferme la porte rapidement alors que le brun se cale devant la fenêtre, le regardant danser sous la pluie, une main au dessus de ses cheveux alors qu'il hèle un taxi. La voiture de l'homme de Mycroft attend sagement à quelques mètres.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Quinze minutes.

Les yeux délavés se fixent soudainement sur un point. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il y a un homme sous un parapluie. Qui ne bouge pas. Qui était là bien avant le départ de John, et qu'il ne remarque que maintenant.

Le téléphone vibra.

**M** : _Je crois comprendre que tu as envie de causer, non ? Viens me voir. _

Sherlock regarda le message. Le supprima. Puis se leva pour mettre son écharpe autour de son cou.

* * *

><p>Toudoudoudoum :)<p>

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS.

MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES :D ! Let's enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A l'abri des regards, dans une rue sale, et déserte, ils se faisaient face, sans un mot. Sherlock, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau, le visage de marbre et la mâchoire dure, l'assassin, tranquillement adossé à un mur, abrité sous son grand parapluie, sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient dégainés leurs pistolets en même temps, s'étaient menacés une ou deux minutes avant de ranger leurs arme, symétriquement.<p>

« Tu m'as l'air plutôt agacé, je me trompe ?

-Arrête de faire ça. C'est moi, ton adversaire, pas John. Tu ne t'attaques pas à quelqu'un de ta taille.

-Tu le considères comme si nul ?

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. », siffla Sherlock avec haine tout en le dévisageant. Il voulait faire du mal à cet homme cruel, cet homme sans scrupule, cet homme qui voulait lui prendre l'unique chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Moriarty s'alluma une cigarette.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Sherlock ? Qu'il te délaisse pour moi ? Ou simplement que tu finisses par comprendre que lorsque tu perces le secret du mécanisme, tu t'en désintéresse ? »

Sherlock aurait voulu crier. Crier que c'était parfaitement faux. Mais quelque chose, dans son regard glacé, sembla se briser, alors qu'il secouait négativement la tête. Tout se passait toujours comme ça, c'était vrai. Le détective ne supportait pas la routine. Il vivait de surprises, de changements, de nouveauté. Et il connaissait déjà si bien le blond…

« Tu vois, maintenant ? On se ressemble beaucoup, Sherlock…On aime les défis, et on se lasse si vite des choses… »

Il fit un pas vers le jeune homme dont les lèvres avaient étrangement blanchi.

« …Et on apprécie tous les deux d'avoir un homme actif dans son lit. »

Il se lécha les lèvres avec obscénité, jubilant devant l'air défait de son ennemi, et s'approcha encore, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« En réalité, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour briser cette ébauche stupide de relation, mais…J'aime bien aider les choses, tu me connais ! »

Il lâcha un long rire hystérique, murmurant que Sherlock était, comme lui, un solitaire, et que les choses ne devaient pas changer. Déjà, d'après lui, le détective avait perdu de sa superbe, et certains reflexes. C'était inacceptable. Le brun se secoua, et d'un geste de la main dissipa la fumée blanche :

« Tu es simplement jaloux que personne ne veuille de toi.

-Oh, arrête, soyons sérieux une seconde. Je pourrais parier que tu as déjà supprimé le joli message que je t'ai envoyé, et que tu ne comptes pas parler à ton apollon de notre entrevue. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock doublèrent de volume, et le jeune homme eut la subite envie de cracher sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce sale serpent semait le trouble en lui , et le venin progressait bien trop rapidement. Il recula, sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et grinça qu'il s'en allait.

« Dis à John que les pantalons plus moulants lui vont divinement bien ! » ricana l'assassin en voyant l'autre s'éloigner. Quand Sherlock eut disparu, il se frotta les mains, ravi. Il adorait les êtres humains, les torturer, et les voir s'embourber dans leur propre détresse.

Oui, décidemment, admettre le brun dans son jeu était une initiative remarquable.

De bonne humeur, Jim replia son parapluie, et s'éloigna dans la ruelle en sifflotant.

"..."

« John, je te dérange ?

-Entre, Sarah, je t'en prie ! »

Le blond, plongé dans des dossiers, se retrouva prit de court en apercevant le visage de sa collègue, légèrement trop près du sien. Il rougit, recula, se leva pour être à sa hauteur.

« Oui ?

-J'ai deux places pour un match de basket, et je comptais t'inviter, amicalement parlant.

-Tu…N'es pas obligée d'ajouter le « amicalement parlant », c'est plus gênant qu'autre chose… »

Sarah éclata de rire, s'excusa, et le médecin remarqua de nombreux changements chez la jeune femme. Elle avait mincit, avait changé de style de maquillage, et arborait un joli collier autour du cou. Elle avait quelqu'un, ou cherchait à plaire. Sarah rejeta ses cheveux sur le côté, et lui demanda si Sherlock serait d'accord pour le laisser seul une soirée. La remarqua piqua l'ancien soldat :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son accord, je suis majeur !

-Oh, en ce cas, tu passes me prendre demain soir, à dix-neuf heures ?

-Parfait, j'y serais. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, et la regarda partir. Sarah était jolie, drôle, agréable, facile à vivre, elle aimait tout, était généreuse et avait les pieds sur terre. Elle ne l'attirait plus le moins du monde, et cette certitude , qui aurait pourtant du inquiéter un hétérosexuel normal, rassura le blond.

"..."

« Sherlock ? Je suis passé acheter du lait, je suis sur que tu as encore oublié. »

Le blond posa les commissions sur le sol, et remarqua un incroyable fouillis près de la table basse. Derrière celle-ci, sur le canapé, Sherlock était assit, ou plutôt recroquevillé, les bras autour de ses genoux et le regard désespérément vide.

_Il s'inquiète. Il ne comprend pas. Moriarty à raison, les jeans serrés le mettent en valeur._

« Un problème ?

-Aucune affaire. Je m'ennuie terriblement, ça me manque de faire du sport en courant dans les rues après des criminels stupides.

-En parlant de sport…Je vais voir un match de basket avec Sarah, demain soir, ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Le brun redressa subitement la tête, et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il croisait durement les bras :

« Non, ça ne me gêne pas que tu passes une soirée en compagnie d'une femme, qui est au passage une de tes anciennes fréquentations. Ca ne me gêne pas non plus de la laisser tout faire pour te séduire, sachant que tu aimes principalement les femmes. Et ca ne me gêne absolument pas de m'ennuyer tout seul ici. »

Watson rangea la dernière bouteille, leva les yeux au ciel, et alla s'affaler à côté de son amant qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en les autres.

-Tu paniques pour rien. »

John savait qu'il agissait comme un baume sur le détective. Il sentait que ses mots, ses sourires, ses pensées même avaient un effet bénéfique sur Sherlock, ils le calmaient, le rassuraient, l'excitaient. Et même si le fonctionnement du brun lui échappait encore, il profitait de plus en plus de ces petites pointes de connaissance.

« Je ne reviendrais pas tard. Et on passera quand même une bonne soirée.

-J'aurais aimé venir avec toi.

-Arrête de faire le gamin, tu détestes les matchs, et tu détestes te retrouver dans une foule en délire ! »

Le blond imagina un court instant le détective en train de sauter sur place en acclamant un joueur, et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée désopilante. Sherlock était d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, et le médecin décida d'écarter le sujet tout en allant ouvrir au livreur. Ce soir, c'était Thaïlandais. Le brun refusa de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine, et le blond, à bout de résistance, accepta de manger sur la table basse, assit à même le sol. Sa jambe le gênait un peu.

« …Tu ne veux pas aller sur la canapé ?

-Non, je considère ce meuble comme ton territoire. Et puis, comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans…

-Quand tu faisais des soirées entre garçons, à boire des bières tièdes et raconter des blagues vulgaires ?

-Non, quand j'invitais une fille. C'était plutôt rare. Mais je lui laissais le canapé. »

Sherlock eut un léger sourire. Il imaginait tout à fait le blond en face d'une adolescente, rouge vif mais pourtant à l'aise, et agréable. Il avala sa bouché piquante.

« Et vous ne faisiez que bavarder ?

-Au début, oui. Ensuite…Je lui faisais du pied. »

De sa jambe valide, le blond vint titiller celle de Sherlock, sans cesser de manger tout en feignant l'innocence. Le brun se laissa faire, apprécier la légère caresse contre son mollet.

« Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite elle venait à côté de moi. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Il devait se déplacer ? De mauvaise grâce, il céda à sa curiosité, et vint s'installer en tailleur à la gauche du médecin qui s'amusait visiblement de la tournure des choses. Il continua, expliquant qu'après, il lui prenait la main, et glissait l'autre sur sa cuisse, tout doucement. Le détective se sentait comme un adolescent. Lui qui n'avait jamais vécu de réelles scènes de séduction, il se plaisait à imaginer comment John l'aurait courtisé, il y a quelques années.

« A ce moment là, elle prétendait être fatiguée, et s'allongeait sur le tapis…Et j'en profitais alors pour l'embrasser.

-C'et vraiment misérable, comme drague, tu le sais ?

-Sherlock… ?

-…Je suis très fatigué. »

Le brun s'allongea, et tendit les bras pour saisir le visage de son vis-à-vis, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Watson oublia instantanément son rôle, et vint se placer au dessus du détective, laissant ses doigts ouvrir le pantalon camouflant l'objet de ses désirs. Sherlock se cambra en sentant l'étau de chaleur autour de son sexe, et entreprit de faire la même activité tout en frottant son corps au sien.

« Hm…Tu ne veux pas essayer ailleurs ?

-On n'a jamais rien fait sur ce tapis, je te signale. »

Sherlock gémit en sentant l'érection du blond se plaquer contre la sienne, et il répliqua que le lit, le sol, c'était toujours un peu la même chose. Le médecin envoya valser le pantalon du brun, et se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant ses ongles marquer la peau tendre alors qu'il lui léchait insolemment les tétons.

« Il y a aussi eu la douche…Le rebord de la fenêtre…La table de la cuisine… Tu vas finir par te lasser, si on fait tout en une semaine… »

Watson l'embrassa, sa main droite masturbant le sexe du brun qui lâcha un cri rauque, le cœur battant soudainement trop vite. Les mots de son amant lui en rappelaient d'autres. D'un coup, alors que le médecin allait émettre l'idée de chercher un préservatif, il prit le visage carré à deux mains :

« J'ai rencontré Moriarty ce matin. »

John s'arrêta net dans son action, sentit comme un courant d'air froid l'envahir, et se recula doucement. Le brun vit son excitation retomber d'un coup, et le médecin, agacé, profondément gêné et abasourdit se rhabilla par quelques gestes saccadés.

« John, tu pouvais rester comme ça…

-On allait s'envoyer en l'air, et tu me parles de Moriarty. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Et comment ça, rencontré ? »

Sherlock, toujours nu comme un ver, relata la petite péripétie d'une voix sourde, remarquant que le blond n'osait plus poser ses yeux sur lui. John fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ?

-…C'est dur pour moi de t'avouer tout ça.

-Avouer quoi ? Que Moriarty est un dingue, un assassin, et qu'il nous veut du mal ? »

John le raillait. Il était encore perturbé par la tournure qu'avait prit la situation. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le brun, et l'entendre parler du criminel lui avait coupé toute envie. N'aurait-il pas pu attendre un peu, au moins ? Sherlock s'avança, se glissant contre le bassin du blond sans sembler gêné le moins du monde par son impudeur, et le serra dans ses bras, posant ses fines lèvres contre son oreille :

« Avouer que je t'aime. Avouer que s'il te faisait du mal, j'en deviendrais fou. Avouer que tu es mon unique point faible. Avouer que tout tourne autour de toi. »

Sherlock sentit son amant se raidir contre lui, puis deux mains chaudes vinrent encadrer ses hanches. Le brun évitait son regard.

« …Je trouve ça plutôt positif, tu sais ?

-Tu es en danger. Tant que Moriarty sera en liberté, tu auras une cible dans le dos.

-Alors arrête-le. »

John le recoucha sur le dos, appréciant de le savoir nu, contre lui, entièrement à sa disposition. L'ancien soldat avait toujours préféré montrer son amour par la voie physique. C'était plus clair, plus sensuel, et il s'appliquait tellement, quand l'enjeu était de taille, qu'il se donnait à fond pour faire plaisir. Voir Sherlock cambré, les joues rouges, criant son prénom alors que la jouissance lui faisait fermer les yeux était un spectacle inoubliable.

« Tu penses trop fort, souffla le brun, prends-moi… »

John se baissa pour happer ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Lemon or not lemon ?<p>

Reviews ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

**ATTENTION LEMON!**

**P.s : merci pour vos superbes commentaires! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court, et je m'en excuse, le bahut à reprit ses droits et je découvre les joies de la philo ! ( mais je me ratrapperais dans le suivant , haha)**

ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>Le détective descendit fermement le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant, laissant sa bouche déposer des baisers sur le torse du blond, sur son ventre, avant d'atteindre un endroit franchement plus intéressant. L'ancien soldat se déshabilla tout à fait, se cambrant alors qu'il se mettait sur ses coudes pour voir l'œuvre de son amant, et poussa un cri rauque en sentant la langue du brun lécher son sexe dans toute sa longueur. Sherlock aimait sentir le corps de l'autre bouillonner, se tendre, pour lui, en demander toujours plus. Alors que le membre commençait à vibrer sous le délicieux traitement, le médecin recula , les joues en feu et le souffle court, et, tâtonnant dans la poche de son jean pour trouver un condom.<p>

« Alors, murmura le brun avec une voix prédatrice, comment tu veux te mettre, cette fois ? »

John se protégea maladroitement, s'adossa à la table basse – bon sang, cela n'avait rien de confortable-, et fit venir son amant contre son bassin. Sherlock comprit immédiatement, et se positionna au dessus de l'érection du blond, mais celui-ci l'arrêta :

« Je…Je ne t'ai pas préparé. »

Sherlock se coucha contre le blond, poussa un grognement excité, et tout en caressant le torse du médecin lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai dis de me prendre, Watson. »

Le blond comprit à cet instant qu'il adorait les ordres de Sherlock Holmes, du moins dans un certain domaine. Oubliant dans l'instant ses inquiétudes, il positionna son amant, entra en lui et tira sur ses cuisses pour qu'il s'empale entièrement. Sherlock s'abandonna contre lui, criant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, alors que l'autre se mettait en mouvement, son bassin faisant des va-et-vient tendres et brutaux à la fois.

« John John John… »

Douce litanie murmurée à l'oreille d'une voix caressante, enflammant le blond qui renversa son amant sur le dos pour entrer en lui avec plus de facilité. Sherlock, les yeux fermés, extatique, les cuisses écartées, ressentait pleinement les intrusions dans son intimité, et enjoignait le blond à se laisser totalement aller. John se coucha à demi sur lui, le forçant à se redresser pour l'embrasser, alors que ses coups de butor atteignaient leur paroxysme. Le brun gémit, cessant le baiser, et retomba en arrière alors que la jouissance le brûlait de l'intérieur, salissait ses cuisses et le bas ventre de John. Le médecin suivit l'exemple de son amant, et s'écroula sur lui, retirant d'un geste lent le préservatif, le souffle désordonné. La main du blond alla saisir le menton gracile de Sherlock, et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser, d'abord doux, se fit plus passionné, et le détective alla se poser sur le corps transpirant et brûlant de son amant.

« Tu vois, Sherlock…Quand tu auras des inquiétudes…Viens me voir…Je saurais te convaincre… »

Le détective lâcha un petit rire, et cala son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du blond. C'est vrai que sous ses doigts, il se sentait comme revivre. Comme invincible. Il ignora les remarqua de son amant concernant la dureté du sol, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

"..."

Quand John se réveilla, il était seul, le dos douloureux d'avoir tapé la table basse, puis d'avoir passé la nuit par terre. A côté de lui, une petite feuille, pliée en deux. L'écriture rapide et penchée du détective l'y attendait :

_J'ai passé une superbe nuit. Lestrade a besoin de moi pour une enquête. Passe une bonne soirée, on se voit ce soir. ILY._

Pas d'effusion de sentiments dans un tel message, mais un petit « I love you » qui réchauffe le cœur. Il se leva, fit craquer sa colonne en grognant un peu, puis alla se prendre une douche. Il ne remarquerait que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait déjà deux heures de retard au cabinet, car Sherlock avait sciemment désactivé le réveil.

"..."

« Vous êtes tellement stupides… »

Lestrade rangea son dossier sans écouter les pseudos-insultes du brun, et lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, et qu'a cette heure-ci, soit près de dix-neuf heures, il devait avoir d'autres choses à faire que de traîner avec des membres de la police. Regard haineux du détective consultant.

« Non. John sort, ce soir », ajouta t-il en feignant le désintéressement. Lestrade haussa un sourcil :

« Sans vous ?

-Avec Sarah. Voir du basket. » Le dégoût filtrait sans mal dans la totalité de ses mots. Lestrade s'arrêta instantanément. Bon sang, Sherlock faisait une crise de jalousie. C'était tellement étonnant et impossible à la fois que cela le fit sourire. Ainsi donc, le brun était humain. L'homme réalisa qu'il avait tout de même un grand respect pour John Watson, car non seulement il avait survécu à une guerre, mais il avait apprivoisé un sociopathe notoire.

« Je ne pense pas que le docteur Watson soit du genre à vous trom-

-Bien sur que non, grinça le brun, John ne va pas me tromper. C'est juste que j'ai…Perdu l'habitude de manger seul, voila tout. »

Lestrade regarda le grand jeune homme s'en aller, puis lâcha un juron sonore. Il était vraiment amoureux, en plus.

"..."

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de match, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien ! »

Sarah réalisa que le blond n'était pas beau, à proprement parler. Mais lorsqu'il souriait, s'ébrouait, s'exaltait de cette façon si unique, il devenait simplement divin. Elle rougit, se reprit, et hocha doucement la tête en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille. John, encore dans l'esprit du match, l'invita joyeusement à boire un verre. La jeune femme accepta.

« Dis-moi, John…

-Hm ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que…Que tu as…Que toi avec Sherlock vous… »

Watson changea de couleur, et balbutia qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, que Sherlock était à part, et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre :

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est juste surprenant de savoir que tu es tombé dan les filets d'un type…Franchement difficile. »

Watson sirota son whiskey sans répondre, le regard dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas tors. Mais Sherlock représentait dans sa vie un véritable grain de folie, une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde régit par la bonne conduite. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et finirent par se mettre à marcher, s'avançant dans les ruelles sombres. La nuit les enveloppa, et Watson se sentit bien, soudainement. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel, et murmura qu'il aurait du.

« Du ? J'aurais du quoi ?

-Me laisser une chance de te rendre heureux. »

Sarah l'embrassa doucement. Le blond se raidit, et l'éloigna en secouant calmement la tête, plissant les yeux sous la lumière du lampadaire. Alors qu'il voyait cet éclat blessé dans les prunelles de son ami, un coup de feu retentit.

« Que se- »

Watson plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, et s'avança dans la ruelle. Il ne vit donc pas l'homme s'avancer derrière lui pour lui frapper le crâne. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, entendant les hurlements de Sarah.

"..."

Affreux frérot : _Sherlock, l'agent chargé de surveiller John est mort il y a six minutes, nous en train de regarder la caméra qu'il portait sur lui. _

Lestrade l'incompétent : _John a été enlevé, et nous avons trouvé un corps à dix minutes du stade. Il y a un témoin, une jeune femme, en état de choc. Besoin de vous immédiatement._

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de prendre un manteau, il poussa sauvagement Mrs Hudson sur le côté, et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à enclencher son cerveau, tant son cœur faisait de bruit, raisonnant inconfortablement dans sa cage thoracique.

* * *

><p>Bon, ça devait arriver, n'est-ce pas :D ! pas taper l'auteur...<p>

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ.**

Nous voici à un moment clef de l'histoire! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et vous laisse découvrir le reste!

ATTENTION SCENES EXPLICITES.

* * *

><p>« Que s'est-il passé. »<p>

Sherlock tenait fermement Sarah par les épaules, la traquant de son regard bleu. La jeune femme, éperdue, les yeux pleins de larmes, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, visiblement terrorisée. Lestrade força le brun à la lâcher.

« J…Je…Nous p-p-p-parlions et…Et d'un coup…Ce bruit de…De coup de feu… John s'est retourné pour aller voir…Et cet homme est sorti de l'ombre…Il l-l-l-l'a assommé avec une matraque… J'ai crié, et un autre m'a mm-m-m-m-enacé avec son pistolet… Ils…Ils…Ils l'ont emporté, oh, ils ont pris John… »

Les épaules du détective s'affaissèrent. Ainsi, John avait été kidnappé. Ce soir, cet unique soir où il avait bien voulu le laisser sans lui. Il se sentait mal. Si mal.

« Mycroft. Les caméras de la rue.

-Piratées. C'est signé Moriarty. »

Sherlock lui adressa un regard franchement haineux, et tourna le laptop de son frère vers lui en enclenchant la vidéo. Il était étrange de se dire que l'agent avait filmé sa propre mort. Le détective mit ses deux mains jointes sous son menton pour réfléchir. Dans la vidéo, l'homme longeait les murs à une distance raisonnable de John et Sarah. On les voyait parler sans entendre leur conversation. Le brun sentit son épiderme se révolter en voyant la jeune femme embrasser son homme, et juste après il se calma, quand le médecin la repoussa. L'agent se tourna sur le côté, brusquement, et on entendit clairement le coup de feu, venant de la droite. La vision se brouilla, puis se fit noire. Rien d'intéressant. Rien de rien.

Sherlock sentit quelque chose – l'amour ? La peur ? La haine ?- en lui s'animer, et il comprit qu'en ce moment même, John était aux mains de son pire ennemi, et que chaque minute perdue devait être une torture. Il se leva, repoussant l'ordinateur, et se jeta presque sur Sarah qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.

« Tu n'as rien vu ?

-N-n-n-…Non, ils étaient trois…Ils avaient une voiture… C'est tout… Retrouve le, Sherlock…Retrouve-le… »

Le brun réalisa avec un certain dégoût que Sarah aimait John. Et cette constatation le révulsait au-delà du raisonnable. En cet instant, le médecin aurait dû être avec lui, au 221b, et il ne l'était pas à cause de cette sale bonne femme. C'était de sa faute. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de punaise, si on ne le retrouve pas en bon état, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. »

Sherlock se leva, refermant son grand manteau, et fila en sens inverse. Sarah hoqueta, les yeux grands ouverts, et Lestrade lui assura qu'il ne disait ça que sous le coup de la colère. Donnovan déglutit. Tous étaient persuadés de la véracité de la menace.

"..."

John se secoua doucement, et eut une légère nausée certainement dû au coup qui l'avait heurté à l'occiput. Il bougea un peu, et eut soudainement peur en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement correct. Ensuite, il comprit que ses deux bras étaient attachés, et qu'un bandeau recouvrait ses yeux. Il avait les jambes allongées, mais le dos droit, et ses avant-bras étaient comme reliés à une barre.

« Sarah ? »

Silence. La salle semblait assez grande, à en juger par l'écho.

« …Sherlock ? »

Des bruits de pas. S'arrêtant près de lui. Son pouls s'alarma.

« Moriarty. »

La personne s'installa à côté de lui, et le blond n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de la cigarette de son ennemi. Deux doigts vinrent enlever le bandeau avec douceur, et les yeux du médecin firent le point. Moriarty, rasé de frais, le dévisageait joyeusement tout en recrachant des volutes de fumée.

« Nous sommes assez intimes pour que tu utilises mon prénom, John, crois-moi.

-Ou est Sarah ?

-Là-bas, je n'y ai pas touché.

-Et Sherlock ?

-Pas touché non plus… »

Le blond réalisa soudainement l'endroit ou il se trouvait, et s'agita, mais Moriarty posa doucement son mégot contre sa cuisse pour le calmer. Le médecin retint un cri de douleur, et le fixa sans rien dire, la mâchoire dure. Il gronda qu'en tant qu'ancien soldat, il était résistant à toute forme de torture. Jim eut un long ricanement, et ouvrit le col de sa chemise.

« Toute forme de torture ? Tu es sur, Johnny ? »

Ses doigts allèrent caresser la joue du blond qui lui mordit furieusement l'index. Moriarty couina, retira prestement sa main, et sourit vicieusement.

« Je vais faire un deal, Johnny, parce que je t'aime bien. Sherlock n'est rien sans son chien-chien, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra donc qu'il finisse par te retrouver. Mais…Vois-tu, je ne lui ai laissé aucun indice. Pas le moindre. Et si je ne fais rien, il deviendra fou. Il va falloir que tu sois très gentil avec moi, si tu veux que j'aide un peu Sherlock, tu comprends ? »

John ne sut pas immédiatement ce qui le révulsa le plus : que Moriarty lui parle comme à un enfant de cinq ans, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il allait devoir, en quelque sorte, se prostituer, ou bien simplement voir l'assassin lécher avec obscénité son doigt blessé.

Il imaginait Sherlock en train de fouiller chaque recoin, criant sur tout le monde, se triturant les méninges pour toujours en arriver au même point, et ses yeux se baissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Moriarty ? »

Jim, s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, eut un sourire torve.

"..."

« FERMEZ-LA ! »

Même Anderson ne pipa mot. Sherlock n'était plus effrayant, c'était deux crans au-dessus. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils cherchaient, et aucun indice n'avait été relevé. La voiture avait disparue. Il n'y avait pas la moindre empreinte. La caméra de l'agent était inutilisable. Le détective se sentait doucement perdre pied dans sa fureur.

Son portable vibra.

Il s'en saisit avec douceur.

M : _Je suis là où tout acommencé._

Sherlock sentait ses doigts trembler. Il rangea le téléphone, souffla une fois, puis deux.

Tout a commencé. Deux choix. Rencontre. Début. Début. **Début**.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le poignet de Lestrade qui, le cœur battant, attendait la révélation. Sherlock lui secoua le bras :

« La piscine. Allons-y. Tout de suite. »

Ils se ruèrent dans les voitures.

"..."

« Ne grimace pas comme ça… Je sais que tu aimes, au fond… »

Moriarty aimait faire du mal, et du bien en même temps. Il aimait voir le blond lutter, lutter contre son propre corps qui réagissait, lutter contre ses réactions dont il avait tellement honte. Une larme de sang coula sur son torse, et Jim fit glisser la lame rougie du petit scalpel sur ses lèvres. Son autre main continuait de plonger régulièrement dans le boxer du médecin.

« …Arrête…Arrête… ARRETE ! »

John cria, tous ses muscles se tendant alors qu'il envoyait fermement sa jambe valide vers l'estomac de l'assassin. S'il se laissait faire, il allait devenir fou. Totalement fou. Moriarty accusa le choc en grondant , et appuya vicieusement sur l'ancienne blessure du médecin qui ne pu s'empêcher de crier tout en lacérant vicieusement son mollet gauche. Ensuite, le brun monta sur le lit, se posant tout contre le médecin.

« Si tu ne coopères pas, Johnny, nous allons passer bien plus de temps ensemble. Tu le sais. Et j'aime cette douleur, dans ton regard, alors que tu bandes sous mes doigts… »

John voulu lui cracher dessus. Il avait envie d'arracher ses liens, et de tordre le cou de ce sale petit con qui jouait avec lui. Moriarty titilla ses lèvres des siennes, et lui montra le scalpel avec un grand sourire :

« On va changer une règle. A chaque fois que tu diras non, je vais tracer une belle ligne. Embrasse-moi.

-Crève. »

John sentit la douleur de la coupure au niveau du genou, et la chaleur du sang coulant à travers son jean déchiré.

"..."

« PERSONNE ! RIEN ! »

Sherlock s'arrachait les cheveux. Le commencement, bon sang, le commencement !

« C'est peut-être le labo, osa Lestrade d'une petite voix, là où vous avez vu Moriarty pour la première fois, déguisé en civil… »

Le brun agita sa main d'un geste agacé. Non, le labo ne servirait à rien. Tout a commencé. Pourtant la véritable lutte avec Moriarty avait débuté ici, dans cette piscine, quand John était arrivé avec ce gilet d'explosif…

« FERMEZ-LA ! » brailla le jeune homme, agacé par le clapotis de l'eau. Le silence revint, pesant. Seul le vrombissement du portable fut toléré. Moriarty. Encore. Toujours.

M : _Je suis là où tout est éphémère et immuable en même temps. Tu es lent, Sherlock._

_"..."_

John suffoquait. Il avait terriblement mal. Il se sentait vaseux, et sa tête tournait. Manque d'oxygène, manque de sang dans ses bras toujours attachés… Il lâcha un grondement rauque. Il aurait aimé avoir les yeux fermés, pour ne plus voir ce qui se passait. Ce que Moriarty lui faisait, doucement, douloureusement, avec des gestes précis, des gestes parfois puissants, des gestes délicieux et atroces à la fois. Jim souriait toujours plus, se léchant les lèvres, ôtant ses vêtements. Il ne répondait pas aux messages de Sherlock, et jubilait en observant les prunelles du médecin qui se dilataient, peu à peu.

« …Je te hais…Je te HAIS…

-Je sais…Et c'est ça, qui est bon. Forcer l'autre, le faire réagir positivement malgré tous ses principes…Tu bandes, chéri, murmura l'assassin en appuyant fortement sur son érection, que dirait Sherlock en te voyant ainsi ? »

John se mit à l'insulter férocement, ses membres tremblant, et il cria en sentant une douleur au niveau de son téton gauche. Jim se baissa pour lécher le sang, tout en se frottant énergiquement contre le corps brûlant du blond.

« Je ne compte pas te garder toute la nuit avec moi, chéri. Il est déjà plus de deux heures…Et j'ai envie d'autre chose… »

Moriarty scella sa bouche à la sienne, et le blond lui mordit la langue, essayant de le faire tomber en arrière. Le baiser se teinta d'un goût métallique.

« Et puis, pourquoi tu te bats, Johnny ? Tu sais bien que Sherlock te cherche uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face, contre moi. »

Mais le blond se mit à crier, crier qu'il avait tort, qu'il se croyait fort, mais qu'un jour, ils l'auraient, et que tout serait terminé. Il cria qu'il aimait Sherlock, et que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il cria qu'il pouvait tout faire, mais que cette relation ne se briserait pas à cause des doutes qu'il avait instauré. Il cria qu'il l'emmerdait. Puis, Jim le gifla sèchement, agacé.

« Tu sais pourtant ce qui va se passer maintenant, Johnny, non ? »

Le blond eut peur de comprendre. Il ne dit rien, et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. La totalité de sa peau lui faisait un mal de chien. Moriarty colla son intimité à la sienne, déversant un souffle brûlant dans son cou :

« Je vais te forcer à faire l'amour. Je vais te violer. Et tu vas jouir, Johnny boy.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Watson voulu le mordre au visage, mais le brun se recula à temps, et lui flanqua un coup magistrale au menton. Sonné, le blond s'adossa de nouveau contre les barreaux, murmurant des inepties. Il avait mal…Tellement mal….

« Sherlock… »

"..."

Le brun avait décortiqué le message. Quand quelque chose, dans son cerveau, explosa.

M : _Je suis là où tout a commencé_.

Sherlock comprit son erreur. Le JE ne représentais pas Moriarty. Il représentait John. John. D'un coup il se leva, et poussa violemment Anderson du passage, l'envoyant directement dans la piscine. Sans prendre la peine de commenter, le détective prit Lestrade par le bras en lui braillant des choses incompréhensible, tout en lui désignant les véhicules du doigt. Il regarda sa montre pendant qu'ils roulaient.

Il était maintenant quatre heures. John avait été enlevé à vingt-deux heures trente. Il avait donc déjà passé plus de cinq heures avec le psychopathe. C'était beaucoup trop .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. John est un homme solide. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se mordant un ongle avec application. Son cerveau lui fournissait des dizaines de scénarios possibles, tous d'une atrocité égale. Il rêvait de retrouver son amant simplement attaché dans un coin. Simplement. Il frissonna.

"..."

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, John, regarde-moi…Regarde-moi… »

Moriarty riait. Il riait en s'empalant une fois encore sur le membre du médecin qui gardait la tête sur le côté, tirant toujours fermement sur ses liens qui, loin de se détacher, lui entraient dans la chair, lui brûlant la peau. Jim gémit, écartant davantage les cuisses pour frotter le ventre du blond, et son excitation grandissait à mesure que la douleur se lisait dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat. Ses mains blanches griffaient la peau tannée de John, ses dents acérées lui marquaient la gorge, et il continuait de remuer son bassin, de haut-en-bas, alternant les rythmes, grisé.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que ce n'est pas Sherlock, non, pas du tout… »

Moriarty, sans cesser de gémir, s'alluma une cigarette, se pressant tout entier contre John qui, la bouche entrouverte, semblait plus mort que vif. Le brun se remit en action, tirant une bouffée de sa clope tout en tirant par les cheveux son amant, qui lâcha un son rauque.

« Je vais jouir », murmura vicieusement l'assassin dans son oreille, « Et ce sera grâce à toi, Johnny… »

John voulait dire non. John voulait mourir. John voulait qu'il arrête. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le bassin du brun trembler, et frémit quand sa semence se déversa sur son bas-ventre.

« Crache. » Gronda Moriarty en serrant sa verge entre deux doigts puissants. John obéit, se libérant dans la paume de l'assassin. Puis, il sentit la piqure caractéristique d'une aiguille dans son avant bras, et le noir se fit.

* * *

><p>ALORS! Déja, nous approchons bientôt de la fin ( que je galère à mettre en place tellement je suis partie loiiin).<p>

Je présume que vous avez déja comprit quel était le lieu de l'enlevement? Si non, vous le verrez au prochain épisode :D!

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX

Je suis déolée si je vous ai un peu traumatisé dans le chapitre précédent: ( et croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines)

LET'S ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'atelier de photographie.

_Là ou tout a commencé_. Là ou John a réalisé à quel point le détective comptait pour lui, l'attirait, le rendait fou.

_Je suis là où tout est éphémère et immuable en même temps. _Une photo ne dure qu'une seconde, mais le cliché restera à jamais.

Le lieu avait été déserté depuis le suicide d'Arty et l'affaire de la bombe, aussi l'endroit était désert. Sherlock sut, avant même de sortir du véhicule, que John était bien à l'intérieur. Une peur terrible lui tordait les entrailles, et il n'entendit même pas Lestrade beugler à ses hommes d'encadrer le bâtiment. Ses doigts tremblaient, et il transpirait, derrière la nuque.

« Je…Je vais entrer le premier.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, je…

-Fermez-la. »

Sherlock s'avança vers la porte, posa sa main droite sur la poignée, la gorge sèche. Son portable reçu un message qu'il ne lirait que plus tard. Ce message disait « _Bienvenu dans ton enfer personnel_. ». Inutile de préciser qui était l'expéditeur. Il poussa le battant ,arme au poing, et fit trois pas rapides à l'intérieur de la salle. Ses yeux délavés tombèrent inévitablement sur la scène.

_Sang . Trop de sang. Sang. Sang. Sang. Sang. De sang. Trop de sang. Trop. Trop de. Sang. Sang. Trop de sang. Sang. SANG !_

L'arme tombe sur le sol dans un bruit de métal. Sherlock bondit en avant, mais Lestrade le retient, les bras dans le dos, criant aux autres d'aider John, et de tout fouiller. Le brun hurle. Se débat. S'extrait de la poigne de l'autre homme, et se jette sur le lit, les yeux fous, arrachant avec ses ongles les liens qui tiennent toujours le blond attaché au lit.

« John, John, réponds-moi, John, oh, John, parle, PARLE**, PARLE** ! »

Il scande ce même mot. Il voit. Il voit toutes ces écorchures, ces brûlures, ces ouvertures, tout ce sang qui recouvre la totalité du corps – oh mon dieu, ce corps froid, ce corps glacé, John n'est pas glacé , John, oh, John-, les traces de mégots sur ses cuisses, ces bleus, sur sa jambe, et ce sperme, ce sperme sur sa peau…

"JOHN ! JOHN !"

De nouveau on le tire en arrière, on l'oblige à s'éloigner. Sherlock beugle que c'est de sa faute, qu'il ne veut pas le quitter. Il crie, griffe, mais Lestrade ne faiblit pas. On emmène John qui ne bouge toujours pas. Pas trace de Moriarty. Sherlock au sol, se tire les cheveux. Et maintenant. Et maintenant ? Il se relève, court après l'ambulance, force les hommes en blanc à le laisser rester auprès du blond.

Qu'il est blanc, qu'il est froid. Sherlock n'ose pas le toucher. Un homme marmonne qu'on l'a drogué. Qu'il est dans les vapes. Il dit que John va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Qu'il a des hématomes au crâne, des blessures un peu partout. Il dit aussi qu'on a abusé de lui, sans protection, qu'il faudra faire des analyses. Le brun, adossé à la paroi de l'ambulance, ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il tire son portable de sa poche, lit le message de Moriarty, le supprime. Regarde le reste.

Affreux frérot : _J'arrive à l'hôpital. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je suis désolé._

En lisant l'excuse de son frère, Sherlock se sentit plus mal encore, et ne pu regarder le blond pendant le reste du voyage, sa main plaquée contre ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Quelque chose saignait en lui. Et sa douleur était presqu'aussi grande que la colère dirigée contre Moriarty.

"..."

Lestrade obligea le brun à se calmer, alors que John était nettoyé dans une autre salle. L'homme finit par saisir le détective par les épaules, le secouant doucement :

« Bon sang, gardez votre sang froid ! Watson a besoin de vous, besoin de calme ! Ne perdez pas la face ! »

Sherlock le repoussa. Il refusa de parler à son frère qui venait d'arriver, et sortit prendre l'air. Ainsi, personne ne le vit pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même et caché derrière l'hôpital, dans un buisson. En versant ses larmes, il reprit contenance. Il avait besoin de sentir le blond vivant. Vivant. Il frissonna. Vingt minutes plus tard, de sa démarche inimitable, il parcourait les couloirs blancs du bâtiment.

"..."

Sarah veillait déjà le blond. Assise à sa droite, les joues noires d'un mascara qui avait coulé pendant plusieurs heures, elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, les bras croisés. Un frisson la faisait parfois sursauter, mais elle ne se levait pas pour autant. Sherlock avait doucement poussé la porte, et la jeune femme l'avait observé avec un regard horrifié avant de baisser la tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas venir. Il a besoin d'oublier un peu tout ça.

-Va t-en. »

Sherlock s'avança, et, sans même menacer Sarah, lui fit comprendre qu'il était largement capable de la prendre par les cheveux pour la jeter hors de cette salle, à présent. Il était prêt à tout. Il voulait rester avec le médecin.

« J'ai des choses à lui dire.

-Il ne t'entend pas, il est encore soumis à cette fichue drogue. Regarde les cernes sous ses yeux, ne penses-tu pas qu'il mérite un peu de calme ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de toi, en tout cas. Va t-en. »

La brune se leva, chancelante, dédia une ultime œillade vers le corps de l'ancien soldat, et passa à côté du détective d'un pas rapide en sentant de nouveau l'émotion lui faire mal au ventre. Sherlock ferma la porte, et prit la place de la jeune femme.

John. Le brun ne voyait de lui que son visage, fatigué, marqué, le haut de son torse, plein d'écorchures, de brûlures, de bandages, et ses deux bras, posés sur le draps, dont les blessures sanguinolentes filtraient sous les pansements. Sherlock ne le toucha pas. Il le regarda, plusieurs minutes durant, puis toussota.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Je sais que quelque part, tu m'entends. Je…J'ai perdu, John. J'ai perdu contre Moriarty, et je t'ai perdu en te laissant entre ses griffes. Oui, je sais. C'est la première fois que tu m'entends avouer une défaite, c'est drôle, non ? »

Il eut un rire sans joie, poursuivit, expliquant qu'il était coupable. Qu'il avait douté, de lui, de son propre amour, de ses capacités, de l'origine même de leur relation. Il se sentait comme un monstre. Un monstre égoïste et incompréhensible. Moriarty avait joué avec ses nerfs, se plaisant à le voir se tordre de douleur.

« Mais rien ne peut excuser ma conduite. Je…Il…Il t'a fait des choses…Des choses horribles…Plus horribles encore que la guerre. J'ai peur, John. Peur de savoir que tu ne souriras plus jamais avec cette innocence, peur de ne plus jamais t'entendre me ronchonner après car j'aurais oublié le lait. Peur de te voir rejeter tout contact physique, peur de te sentir te fermer. Te fermer à tout. Et aussi àmoi. »

Le brun laissa ses doigts caresser ceux de John – oh, de la chaleur, la chaleur de John, douce compensation, douce chaleur-, ignorant les cicatrices qu'il sentait déjà sur la peau. Il reprit, tâchant de conserver une voix égale.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais assez confiance. Je ne t'ai pas toujours tout dit. Si je l'avais fais, je… J'ai des remords, John. J'ai des regrets. Je n'aurais jamais du t'accepter comme colocataire. Je n'aurais jamais du t'empêcher d'essayer d'aimer Sarah. Je t'ai voulu pour moi, pour moi seul, et toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas du dire oui. »

Petits cercles sur la peau de John. Larmes qui coulent, sans l'assentiment du détective, larmes qui dévalent les joues, larmes salées. Reniflements sonores.

« Pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce toi, dans le lit, toi qui souffres ? C'était à moi d'avoir la douleur, le sang, les cicatrices. Pas à toi. Pas à toi…. »

Il s'essuie le nez avec sa manche.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Tu sais que je vais m'en aller. Me lever, embrasser tes lèvres, et partir. Mycroft ne t'aidera pas à me retrouver. Tu vas m'en vouloir fort, très fort, et puis tu oublieras. Tu es un homme fort. Tu aimes la vie. Et je n'ai plus de place dans ton cœur. Je ne suis pas un être sentimental, John. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. Ses yeux, secs, avaient retrouvé leur couleur glacée. Il murmura qu'il était le seul homme qu'il avait aimé. Et qu'il aurait aimé, pour son bien, ne jamais connaître. Le voir, ainsi brisé, dans le lit blanc, lui retournait l'estomac.

_C'est ma faute. Ma faute. C'est ma. Faute. C'est ma faute. Faute. Faute. Ma faute. C'est. Faute. C'est ma faute._

Il se leva, caressant l'index de John, et se pencha volatilement, se contentant de frôler la bouche de son amant.

« Il t'a violé, John. Il a abusé de toi, te forçant à lui faire l'amour. Et je sais que tu te sentiras coupable. Tu croiras que c'est pour ça que je suis parti, parce que je me sentais trahis. C'est faux. Je ne t'en veux que pour une chose : être tombé amoureux de moi. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux, détournant son visage. Il fit un pas en arrière, le cœur serré, mais la tête froide, tenant toujours la main du blond dans la sienne. Il devait vivre sans lui. Mais comment ferait-il dans plusieurs années, quand il apprendrait que le médecin s'était marié ? Qu'il l'avait oublié ? Serait-il capable de supporter tout ça ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ces désagréables pensées. Il devait partir, disparaître.

Soudain, quelque chose lui fit doucement mal au niveau du poignet.

* * *

><p>TADADAM ! Oui, c'est cruel de couper là, n'est-ce pas? Reviews?<p>

La suite au prochain épisode :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT !

Let's enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Quelque chose, au niveau de son poignet, lui fit soudainement mal. Il ouvrit la bouche en remarquant que les ongles du blond s'étaient plantés dans sa chair, refusant de lâcher prise, de le laisser partir. Les paupières de Watson sursautèrent, s'ouvrirent doucement, et les prunelles dilatées vinrent se fixer sur le détective. Le blond ne souriait pas. Ses doigts refusèrent de se décrisper tant que Sherlock ne fut pas à moins de trente centimètres de lui. Le brun, la bouche sèche, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant, était statufié.<p>

« Npr ps. »

John fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que sa langue, pâteuse, avait du mal à formuler des mots corrects. Il secoua la main de Sherlock, alarmé. Le brun eut un léger sourire.

« Ne pars pas ? »

Le blond hocha la tête avec difficultés.

« Nm lss ps.

-Ne me laisse pas. »

Les yeux de John brillaient. Pas de colère, pas de haine, pas de douleur. Juste d'une anxiété basée sur les derniers mots du détective. Sherlock _voulait_ partir. Sherlock _voulait_ s'en aller. Sherlock _voulait_ quitter sa vie.

« Tegist.

-Tu es égoïste. Oui, je le suis, John. Mais tu comprends ou je veux en venir. Je dois partir pour que tu sois en sécurité.

-Jtmm. »

La main serra un peu plus le poignet, et Sherlock s'assit doucement sur le lit blanc, à côté de John qui bougeait sa mâchoire pour obtenir une meilleure diction. Foutue drogue. Le brun tripotait son pouce.

« Arrête. On…Ce n'est pas possible. Plus, possible. Pas après ce que tu as subis.

-Ctmoi decder.

-C'est à toi de décider ? Non. Non… »

Pourquoi fallait-il que même en tant que semi-légume, le blond soit aussi beau, affectueux, lucide et entêté ? Sherlock se mit à crier tout en se levant, crier qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un roman, que cette histoire laisseraient des séquelles, des séquelles horribles, et que rien ne serait comme avant. Et ces remords, ces remords qui lui mordaient le cœur, pourraient-ils un jour s'estomper ? Sherlock siffla qu'il ne pourrait plus le laisser partir, le matin, sans avoir peur de ne plus le voir revenir. John tapota le lit pour qu'il revienne s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?, demanda le brun sans bouger, est-ce que tu es torturé ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ? Est-ce que tu finiras par me quitter ?

-Je t'mmm. »

Sherlock papillonna des yeux.

« Arrête d'être aussi niais. Arrête, John. Tu as été torturé, blessé, VIOLE, BORDEL ! »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son visage, et il se détourna, allant se poster contre la vitre, soufflant sourdement. Non. Non. Il ne pourrait jamais revivre une telle chose. Faire courir de tels risques à son amant. Son amant. Celui qu'il aimait. Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il allait devenir d'une possessivité monstre. D'une jalousie incomparable. Et il savait – oh, John, pourquoi être comme ça, pourquoi ne pas me hair ?-, il savait que le médecin accepterait. Il le savait. Le détective fit de la buée contre la fenêtre.

« Tu devrais me détester. Tu es un homme sanguin, John, un homme qui laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Tu devrais me hurler de partir, dire que tout est de ma faute. Tu devrais me maudire. »

Il ajouta à contrecoeur que c'est peut être ce que lui aurait fait, à sa place. Il se tourna.

« Tu seras toujours une cible, John, TOUJOURS ! Je ne peux PAS vivre en sachant que tu vas … Que Moriarty pourrait… John, comprends-moi…Je…Je suis un solitaire. Je ne peux pas faire attention aux autres. »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Son regard se durcit.

« St prs, jm tu. »

_Si tu pars, je me tue_.

« Ne mens pas. Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Tu aimes la vie. »

Sherlock, alarmé malgré lui, revint s'asseoir près du médecin.

« Le tm guérira lblessur.

-Le temps guérira les blessures ? Celles du corps, oui, pas celles de l'âme. John…

-J' t'aim. »

Les doigts du blond s'accrochèrent aux boucles du détective, et le bras, trop lourd, retomba mollement sur le lit. Sherlock l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il avait un goût de sel, de poussière, de cigarette et de sang. La main du médecin chercha à grimper sur la cuisse du brun, mais échoua. Watson jura de ne plus jamais être aussi passif d'une action. Il jura de faire plus de sport, d'avoir toujours une lame sur lui, et de ne plus jamais inquiéter comme ça le détective. Le blond déposa des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton. Sherlock frissonnait.

« …Pourquoi es-tu aussi humain ? »

John ne répondit pas. Il eut un sourire, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de s'endormir, sa main toujours dans celle du détective.

"..."

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »

L'infirmière demanda à Sherlock de laisser John, au moins quelques heures, le temps que les médecins viennent l'examiner. Le détective songea à refuser, puis obtempéra, libérant les doigts de l'ancien soldat, et quitta la pièce.

".."

« Il va mieux ? »

Sarah, Lestrade, Donnovan, Anderson, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson.

"Oui. Oui, il va...Mieux.

-Tu ne vas pas le laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sarah avait crié ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi John s'entêtait à pourrir sa vie avec un homme si compliqué, pourquoi il supprimait lui-même ses chances de fonder une famille et d'avoir un futur heureux. Sherlock ne répondit pas, leva le menton.

« Tu n'es qu'un être égoïste, et tu vas continuer de lui faire mal, peu à peu !

-Il m'aime, Sarah. Et il ne vous aimera jamais. »

La brune fondit en larmes, et fila en sens inverse. Cette vision fit un grand bien au détective qui referma son manteau d'un geste sec.

« Quelle conne, commenta Anderson en haussant les épaules, elle n'a rien pigé. »

Pour la première fois, Sherlock n'eut pas envie de casser le jeune homme. Il s'avança dans le couloir, sentant dans son estomac un besoin vital de boire. Mycroft suivit son mouvement, le prenant à part.

« Sherlock. Pour la protection, je…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'était que ma faute.

-Tu as songé à disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt, et refusa de répondre tout en s'éloignant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir cette conversation avec son frère.

"..."

John dormit pendant deux jours. Passé ce délai, ses muscles se mirent à réclamer de l'action, et il se leva, désireux d'observer son reflet dans le grand miroir mural. Il ouvrit des yeux surprit devant la quantité de cicatrices de diverses tailles qui parsemaient son corps. Il avait encore mal à certains endroits, mais la douleur principale avait disparu. Ses doigts touchèrent son téton droit, et le découvrit d'une sensibilité extrême. La brûlure de cigarette avait fait son office.

Sa peau lui parut extrêmement laide, ainsi. Peu esthétique. Vieille. Défigurée. Il n'en voulait toujours pas au brun, au contraire, la peur de le perdre le taraudait plus que jamais. Il passa son pull avec des gestes lents, faisant fonctionner tous ses muscles endoloris.

« John ? »

Mrs Hudson fit trois pas hésitants, et le blond, d'un sourire, l'invita à entrer.

« Je vous ai fait des gâteaux… »

John la serra dans ses bras, et la vieille dame lui rendit son étreinte :

« Oh, j'ai eu si peur… Et Sherlock ! Il était comme fou, il s'arrachait les cheveux…Il vous aime si fort… »

John sentit un souffle nouveau gonfler ses poumons.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Mycroft ouvrir la porte, parapluie en main, et la logeuse quitta la pièce en trottinant, comme à son habitude. John serra la main de l'homme.

« Nous aurons des choses à régler, une fois que… Tout sera derrière vous.

-Laissez-moi quelques temps pour digérer ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, d'accord ? Et…Je dois parler à Sherlock, maintenant que je suis capable de former des syllabes correctement.

-Il est perturbé, John. Je sais bien que vous devez l'être plus que lui, mais…

-Perturbé ? Comment ça ? »

Mycroft posa son parapluie contre le mur, souriant dans sa barbe. Le médecin s'inquiétait uniquement pour l'autre. C'était stupide, rare et magnifique à la fois. John alla se rasseoir sur son lit, touchant doucement les cicatrices laissées par les liens sur ses bras, alors que le frère du détective reprenait :

« Vous avez été enlevé par son pire ennemi qui le menaçait de vous faire changer d'avis le concernant. Quand on vous a retrouvé, Sherlock n'avait plus le moindre espoir au sujet de votre amour pour lui. Dans sa tête, vous le teniez entièrement responsable, et vous le haïssiez. Ce qui aurait pu sembler normal, quand on ne vous connaît pas. Et Sherlock, sur ce coup là, a désirer s'éloigner-

-S'enfuir.

-…S'enfuir, pour vous protéger.

-Je ne veux pas être protégé. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. J'accepterais des gardes du corps, des leçons d'arts martiaux, deux flingues dans mon pantalon, mais je refuse qu'il s'en aille. Nous en souffririons tous les deux. »

Mycroft hocha la tête. Le médecin semblait très lucide concernant la suite de cette histoire. Après tout, il avait déjà subit une guerre, une _blessure_ de guerre, et devait être capable de relativiser dans toute situation.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé, en vous réveillant ?

-En me réveillant, j'ai entendu Sherlock qui me disait qu'il allait s'en aller. J'ai attrapé son poignet, et j'ai pensé que si je le laissais partir, j'allais faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Vous avez déjà pensé ça ?

-Non.

-Et bien moi, si. Et de savoir, au final, qu'il n'allait pas partir, ça m'a rendu euphorique. Sur le moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part le fait qu'il restait. Je suis…Un homme désespérément simple. »

Mycroft comprit, en une seconde, qu'il s'agissait certainement de la clef de l'amour que lui portait son frère. La simplicité. John allait toujours au bout de son idée, luttait pour ses sentiments, cherchait à comprendre ce qui le dépassait, agissait selon son instinct le plus primaire. Et c'était cette absence de torture mentale, d'autodestruction, qui avait plut au détective. Il l'aimait pour sa normalité, sa capacité à agir en société, à sourire aux enfants, à rire devant un film, à soupirer en faisant un mot croisé difficile, à grogner en faisant l'amour.

« Je vous remercie d'exister, John. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais le brun avait déjà reprit son parapluie, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Au fait, il semblerait que Moriarty soit parti. En France. Pour…Un certain temps. Déjà, il a un grand nombre d'agent a ses trousses. Et puis…Il a laissé un message.

-Quel est-il ?

-_J'aime ce jeu. Je reviendrais faire une partie_. »

Mycroft guetta la réaction. John, lui, réalisa doucement qu'il n'avait plus peur des menaces de l'assassin. Il était rôdé. Affranchi. Il haussa les épaules, fit craquer ses doigts, et lança simplement que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il allait découvrir ce dont était capable un soldat. L'autre homme eut un sourire franc.

* * *

><p>Ceci n'est pas une fin :)<p>

Review? Prêts pour la SUITE DES EVENEMENTS :D ?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**ALORS** : J'ai composé ce chapitre d'une traite, et, en le relisant, je me demande si cela pourrait servir de fin. **DONC**, je vous demande de lire attentivement ( même si vous le faîtes à chaque fois :D ) et de me laisser un commentaire pour savoir si, oui ou non, je dois poursuivre :) ! )

**LET'S ENJOY IT!**

_Cette fois je répondrais à chaque review séparémment, c'est juré, j'ai honte de ne pas le faire plus souvent :D_

* * *

><p>Le soir même, John prit un taxi, et rentra au 221b. Sherlock était en train de courir après un criminel, et le blond ne prit pas la peine de lui annoncer son retour. Il aimait les effets de surprise. Arrivant, il découvrit l'intensité du désastre. Allons bon, trois jours d'absence, et le brun avait transformé la quasi-totalité de l'appartement en capharnaüm ! Il s'employa à ranger quelques affaires, puis se glissa dans la cuisine – étrangement épargnée par l'ennemi-, pour concocter de quoi se nourrir dans la soirée. Sherlock n'était pas revenu le voir à l'hôpital. Il devait beaucoup s'en vouloir.<p>

L'appartement lui avait terriblement manqué. Le parfum de Sherlock y flottait, et il se surprit à humer l'air sans complexe. Une odeur douce, masculine, aérienne. Il adorait cette odeur.

Bruit de porte. De vêtement qu'on jette à terre.

Sherlock s'arrêta. Quelqu'un à rangé ses affaires. Mrs Hudson ? Non. Elle n'aurait pas osé. Le brun entendit des tintements dans la cuisine, près du lavabo. Il n'aeut pas besoin d'avancer pour savoir qui était là.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu rentrais ce soir.

-Pourquoi, tu as un invité ? »

Sherlock se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarda le blond faire sauter des crêpes avec dignité, lui faisant dos. Il semblait détendu. Tranquille. Comme d'habitude.

« Regarde-moi. »

John posa sa poêle, éteignit la plaque, mit un film alimentaire sur sa pile de crêpes, et se tourna de trois-quarts. Sherlock était plus blanc qu'un linge, et ses yeux étaient anormalement agrandit.

« Tu es là. »

Il tendit un bras, Watson s'en saisit, le tirant vers lui, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le goût de John est de nouveau là, et le brun le dévore, se love contre lui, caresse ses cheveux, ses joues, son cou, son dos. John retint les légers gémissements de douleurs quand les mains du détective touchèrent ses blessures. Sherlock embrassa son oreille.

« J'ai eu peur. Si peur. Que tu. Que tu. Qu'il te…

-Shhht. »

Ils s'embrassèrent derechef.

« Viens manger des crêpes.

-John, bordel, ce n'est pas le moment de-

-Mange. Tu as besoin de manger. On va parler en même temps. »

Le blond emporta le plat, un bol de chocolat fondu, et se diriga vers la table basse. Abasourdi, Sherlock le suivit, enivré malgré lui par l'odeur de cacao qui envahissait l'appartement.

Installés comme avant – John par terre, Sherlock sur le canapé-, le blond tartinait consciencieusement une crêpe.

« Je dois m'excuser. J'ai mis tellement de temps pour-

-Tu n'avais pas d'indice. Tu dis toujours que tu ne peux rien faire sans indice. »

John tendit l'assiette au brun qui l'accepta distraitement, la posant devant lui. Il murmura que ce n'est pas une raison valable. Le blond tartina une seconde crêpe.

« Tu allais vraiment partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je devais te protéger avant tout. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu te réveilles pendant mon discours.

-Discours très touchant, soit dit en passant. »

Sherlock avait ouvert sa crêpe, et badigeonnait doucement son index de chocolat noir, appréciant le contraste de couleur avec sa peau.

« Tu as toujours tout décidé, Sherlock. Tu t'es débrouillé pour que je laisse Sarah, pour que je comprenne l'importance de ta présence, tu m'as laissé dans le flou complet, durant bien des affaires, et je n'ai rien fais pour changer cela. »

Le blond lâcha que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait choisit. Le détective n'avait pas le droit d'apparaître et disparaître de sa vie quand bon lui semblait, c'était trop facile. Et puis, il s'en remettrait, petit à petit, avec le temps, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser aller. C'est vrai que la douleur resterait pendant un certain, comme la peur, et le souvenir, mais tout passerait.

« Je…Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Simplement. »

John engloutit sa troisième crêpe, observant avec inquiétude son amant qui guidait son doigt chocolaté jusqu'à ses lèvres rosées.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux, John. Je n'ai jamais eu à lutter pour quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, et-

-Je suis ravi d'être cette _chose_ là », répliqua le blond. Il posa ses coudes sur la table basse, quémandant un baiser que le détective lui offrit doucement. Un goût de chocolat onctueux.

"..."

Le reste de la journée se passa passablement bien. John demanda à son amant de ne pas toujours revenir à « l'incident », comme il se plaisait à nommer son kidnapping, et Sherlock accepta de fermer les yeux, du moins pendant un certain temps, sur tous les problèmes qui résulteraient de ces quelques heures passées entre les mains de Moriarty.

« Je suis crevé, pourtant, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, à l'hôpital…

-Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je comprends. »

Il était à peine dix heures, et l'insomniaque ne comprenait pas, visiblement. Mais Sherlock se déshabilla, présentant son corps blanc et nu sans complexe avant de se glisser dans les draps fins du lit. Le blond saisit les bords de son pull, et fut soudainement incapable de le soulever. Il se souvenait de sa peau, de ses sales blessures, de ses cicatrices, et n'arrivait pas à imposer cette vision à son amant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

« …Est-ce que…Tu peux regarder ailleurs ?

-Je te demande pardon ? »

L'un des grands plaisirs de Sherlock était de voir son amant ôter ses vêtements. Watson savait quels effets il avait sur le brun, quand les étoffes glissaient sur son corps, tombaient par terre, le dévoilant par à coup.

« …Je…J'ai encore mes pansements partout. Et puis…Ce n'est pas beau à voir, tu sais… »

Sherlock se leva d'un bond, toujours en tenue d'Adam, et vint encadrer le médecin de ses bras filiforme, lui murmurant qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, qu'il l'aimait comme il était, avec tous ses défauts, et plus encore. Mais le blond secoua la tête. Trop tôt, encore. Trop tôt.

« Tu es…Parfait, Sherlock, comparé à moi, je-

-FOUTAISES ! »

Sherlock s'en retourna sèchement dans le lit, et gronda qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait rien de parfait, et qu'il l'interdisait de se comparer à lui de quelque façon que ce soit. Le blond eut un doux sourire. Le détective l'aimait comme il était, c'était clair. Il finit par enlever son pull, se hâtant ensuite de passer un pantalon de pyjama, et, torse nu, se fourra sous les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière. Un sentiment d'attente horrible s'installa en lui, guettant l'instant ou le brun allait le toucher. Puis, un murmure rauque :

« Je ne poserais pas mes mains sur toi, John. Tu as besoin d'accepter ton…Ton corps. »

Sentiment de malaise pour le blond, de culpabilité pour l'autre. L'index du médecin caressa la colonne de Sherlock qui se retint de frémir.

« Merci. »

John ferma les yeux, et dix minutes plus tard, il dormait du sommeil du juste. Le brun en profita pour se coller à lui, son odeur charnelle emplissant ses fines narines, sa chaleur le rassurant. Encore une nuit à repousser Morphée, à regarder, grâce aux rayons de la lune, John sourire dans le secret des Limbes. Sherlock aurait voulu être dans ses rêves, pour lui dire tout ce qui raisonnait dans son cœur, tous ces mots qui refusaient de franchir ses lèvres, toutes ces idées qui mourraient dans son giron.

"..."

Vers trois heures du matin, Sherlock, qui, allongé sur le dos, fixait le plafond en réfléchissant, sentit son amant s'agiter. Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses coudes, en alerte, n'appréciant pas la grimace qui déformait les lèvres de Watson.

« N…N… »

_Moriarty l'embrassait, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. John ne pouvait plus mordre, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part subir. Subir. Il sentait l'intimité de l'assassin glisser le long de sa hampe, il sentait ses doigts toucher son corps intimement. Il sentait la brûlure de la cigarette contre son téton. Il sentait l'anneau de chair se resserrer, toujours plus, sur son sexe. Il voyait le regard brillant de Moriarty, plein de désir, de haine et de jubilation devant la capitulation physique du blond. John fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait secoué sur le côté. Il remarqua à cet instant que son bras droit répondait, et sans hésitation l'envoya droit dans la mâchoire de l'assassin._

« Aoutch ! »

Sherlock retomba sur le dos, portant une main à sa joue, alors que le médecin, en sueur, se redressait prestement, les yeux fous.

« Oh merde ! »

Il saisit le visage de son amant, le tourna à droite et à gauche pour l'examiner, et au final s'excusa sourdement en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Sherlock massa sa peau endolorie.

« Cauchemar.

-…Oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est pass-

-Non. »

John posa un bras sur ses yeux, combattant une atroce envie de lâcher quelques larmes. Quel cauchemar réaliste. Il s'était revu avec une précision oppressante, et ces simples souvenirs lui retournaient l'estomac, bien plus que ceux de la guerre. Les doigts de Sherlock lui caressèrent les cheveux, et il se détendit, sa respiration reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal. Il sentait son amant contrarié par son refus.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Sherlock. Tu te sens déjà coupable de trop de choses. »

Sherlock s'allongea contre lui, posant son menton pointu dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, et poussa un terrible soupire.

« Je sais à qui tu dois en parler.

-Ma psy ?

-Non. Sarah. »

Sherlock sentit le blond se raidir contre lui, lui demandant vivement d'où venait cette idée tordue, et le détective murmura qu'elle serait certainement apte a écouter son récit, puis à lui donner des conseils, en tant qu'_amie_. Ce que lui, de toute évidence, n'était pas capable de faire. L'ancien soldat écarta ses bras du brun pour ne pas qu'il touche ses cicatrices, et demeura songeur :

« Mais Sherlock…Tu détestes Sarah…

-ET ALORS ? »

Il se leva, enfilant son pantalon sans prendre la peine de passer un sous-vêtement, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, repliant ses longues jambes contre son torse alors que ses yeux s'enfuyaient vers l'au-dehors. John se mit en tailleur sur le lit – oh, cette douleur, cette douleur dans les yeux de Sherlock, cette douleur de se sentir écarté de la seule chose à laquelle on s'intéresse…-

« Mycroft m'a dit que tu avais vu la video de mon enlèvement.

-C'est vrai. Et je t'ai donc vu repousser Sarah. »

Le blond eut un sourire, le détective avait toujours un temps d'avance sur ses réflexions, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé, c'était plutôt rassurant. Sherlock prit la main de son amant qui tressaillit, et la serra convulsivement contre son cœur. Il murmura qu'ils devraient peut être s'en aller. Plus loin. Quelques temps, pour se changer les idées. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas, - ni de près ni de loin- au jeune homme, et John secoua tendrement la tête :

« Je ne suis pas en état de choc, Sherlock.

-Si, tu l'es.

-Ecoute. J'ai survécu à pire. Et tu t'ennuierais, sans criminels. Tu as entendu ton frère, non ? Moriarty est en France.

-Il reviendra.

-Et nous serons prêts. »

Le médecin prit le jeune homme contre lui, et marmonna qu'il irait parler à Sarah, bien qu'il fut normal qu'elle l'envoie balader. John savait que le détective n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, pendant toute la durée de leurs recherches. Le brun, cajolé, siffla qu'elle ne méritait pas plus, et qu'elle accepterait sans hésiter de parler avec lui.

« Aller. Retournons dormir.

-Et si tu fais un autre cauchemar ?

-Reveille-moi. », Sourit le blond en tirant son amant par le bras. Sherlock vit, à la lumière blafarde, les deux traits carmin sur ses avants bras, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

"..."

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! »

John se redressa du divan sur lequel il était allongé, et dédia une œillade amusée à Sarah avant de lui demander si elle se payait sa tête. La brune s'excusa en pouffant, et s'assit à côté du médecin, abandonnant son calepin sur sa table basse.

« Déjà, je veux savoir ce que tu attends de moi.

-Que tu…Supportes mon récit. N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si tu ne peux plus ! Mais…J'ai besoin de le dire, au moins une fois.

-Et tu ne l'a pas dit à Sherlock ? »

John murmura que c'était impossible. Que chaque mot rappelant l'enlèvement, et tout ce qui s'y référait engendrait chez le détective un sentiment de culpabilité aigue, suivit de colère, de rage et d'impuissance, ce que le blond ne pouvait supporter. Sherlock avait déjà beaucoup souffert à cause de lui.

« John enfin ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je pense que ce qui fait mal à Sherlock, c'est également le fait que tu prennes tout sur toi. Il est vrai que – et ne roule pas des yeux, ne contestes pas-, que si Sherlock avait trouvé le lieu plus tôt, plein de choses auraient pu être évité. »

Le blond se leva d'un bond, prêt à nier, mais aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait…Raison, dans un sens. C'est vrai que tout s'était joué à une vingtaine de minutes, et que celles-ci auraient été salvatrices. John se ré installa, songeur, les yeux baissés, alors que la jeune femme coinçait une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Et ton futur, tu y as pensé ?

-Mon futur ?

-Ne fais pas semblant, John, je te connais bien, quoi que tu en dises. Si Sherlock vit au jour le jour, avec ou sans bouteille de lait, tu es, de plus en plus, du genre casanier. Ne-lèves-pas-les-yeux-au-ciel. Tu veux une famille. Des enfants. Un baiser avant de partir au travail. »

John s'était refermé, et la brune comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui de cette façon. Elle haussa les épaules, s'excusa doucement en murmurant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, puis lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé avec Moriary. L'ancien soldat soupira. Puis commença à débiter ces mots si douloureux. Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer un seul instant pour se remémorer un souvenir : ils étaient toujours encrés dans sa tête, et sa chair.

« …Mon dieu. Mon dieu… »

Sarah avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche une dizaine de minutes auparavant, et ne l'avait plus enlevé jusqu'à la fin du récit. Et le blond qui ne bougeait pas, ne tressaillait pas ! Quelle volonté dans son regard, quelle ténacité dans le pli de ses lèvres – John, pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas te jeter dans mes bras, tu l'aurais fais, si Sherlock n'avait pas existé, oh, John…-, quelle beauté dans son attitude de rage animale.

« Mon dieu, John, tu…Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît…

-Non. Je me sens déjà mieux, tu sais, ça m'a fait du bien de tout dire, d'un coup. »

Sarah vit un petit rond noirâtre derrière l'oreille du médecin, et y passa un index curieux. L'autre la laissa faire, et tourna la tête quand elle poussa un couinement apeuré :

« C'est…Une…Brûlure de… ?

-Moriarty aime fumer en baisant. »

John grimaça devant sa propre vulgarité, et mit cela sur le compte de son éprouvant récit. Les mots de la jeune femme lui trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi Sarah était-elle aussi intelligente ? Pourquoi savait-elle aussi bien dénicher les points sensibles de sa relation avec le détective ? La brune était tout contre son bras, et John se sentit malgré lui réagir en sentant ses seins le toucher. Sensation presqu'oubliée, depuis que ses doigts avaient découverts le torse de Sherlock.

« Les hommes sont mauvais, John, murmura la brune en lui caressant la joue, tu devrais faire un break…Te recentrer. Oublier un peu tout ça. »

_Oublier Sherlock_. Le blond se leva sans brusquerie, la remercia maladroitement pour son écoute, prit son manteau et s'en alla. Sarah vit le rougissement sur ses pommettes, et se sentit mieux.

« John ! Au fait. Quand toutes tes blessures seront guéries, va à la piscine.

-La piscine ? Je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Ca te fera faire de l'exercice, et t'obligera à montrer ta peau. C'est le seul moyen de te réconcilier avec. Quand tu comprendras que personne ne te regarde, que tu te fonds dans la masse, tu iras beaucoup mieux. »

John haussa les sourcils, reconnu que l'idée était franchement bonne, puis lui fit un salut de la main avant de sortir.

"..."

Sherlock était au téléphone quand le blond entra dans l'appartement. Il lui fit coucou de la main, rangea ses affaires, et par acquis de conscience, alla voir s'il y avait du lait au frigo, écoutant distraitement la conversation téléphonique.

« …Son fils, oui, son propre fils. Pourquoi cela vous semble t-il aussi aberrant ? Ecoutez, j'ai raison, vous avez tors, les faits son là. Oui, avec le couteau suisse de ses dix-huit ans. Tout à fait. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha sans violence, et ses longs doigts se saisirent de l'étui à violon, qui attendait sagement sur la table. Le blond fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale en grognant, et lâcha un phrase presqu'anodine :

« Sherlock, que penses-tu des enfants ? »

L'autre stoppa net son geste, reposa l'archer dans l'étui, et ses yeux se plissèrent alors que son cerveau analysait rapidement.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des enfants.

-Non, je sais ce que tu _pensais_ des enfants _avant_ de me rencontrer. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, jeta son violon sur la table et s'approcha de son amant à pas rapides, le visage comme déformé par la colère :

« C'est cette punaise, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à ton cerveau ?

-Sherlock. Réponds-moi. »

Le brun se colla contre le mur, agité, prit au piège. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce débat tombe maintenant ? C'était totalement inepte. Inepte. Quel affreux mot. Comme « enfant », d'ailleurs. Sherlock vit la douleur, la déception dans les yeux du blond, et perdit, un court instant, le control de lui –même. Il cria qu'il ne serait jamais un père acceptable, qu'il aimait sa solitude, sa liberté, sa vie, et qu'il serait stupide d'imaginer autre chose le concernant. Il cria qu'il courait derrière les méchants, qu'il rentrait à des heures incroyables, qu'il était sociopathe. John vint apposer une main douce sur son épaule.

« Je m'en doutais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oblige pas à avoir les même opinions que moi. »

Sherlock le serra contre lui, mais le blond, frissonnant en sentant les paumes sur ses cicatrices, se dégagea. Le détective avait une mine défaite.

« Tu ne me laisseras plus jamais te toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je dois juste passer l'éponge et…

-Te sens le parfum de Sarah. Sarah t'a touché. Et tu ne l'a pas repoussé. »

Le rougissement ahuri du médecin signa ses aveux. John secoua la tête, arguant que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que tout n'était qu'une question de temps, mais Sherlock éclata d'un rire mauvais, un rire d'animal qui, mortellement blessé, se défend par l'attaque. Sherlock attaquait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te dégoûte, c'est mon corps, mon corps d'homme ! Tu n'aimes plus ma voix grave, mon torse plat, mes muscles, non, tu veux des seins, des fesses, des cuisses molles et chaudes, tu veux une bouche pleine de rouge à lèvres !

-Sherlock, j….

-Moriarty t'a dégoûté de moi ! Quand tu me vois, tu le vois lui, je ne te fais plus sourire, plus rire, je ne t'excite plus, je ne te donne plus envie ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta d'un coup, sa colère s'effaçant avec la rapidité d'une giboulée. John avait posé une main sur ses yeux. Le brun voulu dire quelque chose, sentit sa gorge se contracter, vit que son amant n'omettait aucune objection, et fila en sens averse, courant dans les escaliers, fuyant cet appartement, fuyant le parfum de Sarah, fuyant toute cette amertume qui lui détruisait le cœur.

"..."

Sherlock fumait. Du shit, de bonne qualité. Il fumait, assit contre un mur, seul, dans un silence respectable. Il fumait depuis deux bonnes heures, et ne sentait plus tellement ses membres. Il se sentait bien, libre.

Ainsi, John ne voulait plus de lui ? Ainsi, Moriarty avait réussi son coup ? C'était trop simple, trop injuste. Trop douloureux à accepter. Sherlock sentit un premier sanglot faire tressauter ses fines épaules. Il avait l'impression de beaucoup pleurer, ces temps-ci, et se mordit donc les lèvres pour contenir ses larmes. Quand il rentrerait à l'appartement, celui-ci serait certainement allégé de certaines des affaires du médecin, et il y aurait un mot, sur la table. Un mot simple, doux, à l'image de son auteur, un mot que le détective se hâterait de jeter à la poubelle. Un mot qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Son portable vibra avec insistance. Il décrocha, ses doigts ayant un mal fou à se plier correctement.

« Sherlock, ou es-tu ?

-Laisse…Moi…

-Sherlock si tu ne me dis pas ou tu es, je te fais chercher par Mycroft. Sherlock. Sherlock ? »

Le brun marmonna le nom de la rue. Pourquoi son cœur bondissait-il dans sa poitrine à la simple entente de la voix de John ? – John, oh, John, je n'aurais pas du dire tout ça, pardonne moi, pardonne moi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… -

John raccrocha, et le détective cru, l'espace d'un instant, que le blond allait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le chercher. Au moins, le message aurait été on ne peut plus clair. Plus, quelques temps plus tard – une heure ? Un quart d'heure ? Trois secondes ?-, le médecin arriva en courant, et se jeta presque sur lui.

« Tu es fou de disparaitre comme ça, t-… Tu as consommé de la drogue. »

Sherlock crispa ses doigts dans le pull de l'autre, incapable de prononcer un mot. John retroussa ses manches, dévoilant les boursouflures carmin, et jeta loin d'eux le cône encore plein. Il murmura d'une voix chevrotante qu'il ne devait plus jamais s'enfuir comme ça, sans un mot, sans le laisser s'expliquer. Le détective papillonna des cils :

« Mais…C'était vrai ? Tu…Tu veux une femme ? Tu veux…Une famille ? Tu… »

John ne disait rien. Il attendait. Attendait que – Aller Sherlock dis-le, ne me perds pas, dis le, dis le je t'en prie, dis-le… - le raisonnement du brun se remette en mouvement. Lui, d'habitude si prompte à réagir… Sherlock laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur.

« …Je t'aime, John…Je t'aime tant…Ne me laisse pas…Fais semblant de m'aimer, au moins un peu…Je ne veux plus de solitude…Je … Je te veux dans mon lit, contre moi, dans ma vie…Partout. Je ne le dirais plus jamais, John, tu sais que je…Je n'aime pas dire ça. Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus de tout ça, et je te laisserais partir…Je ferais tout...Et tu le sais...

-Tu es stupide. »

John gronda que s'il l'avait retenu, dans l'hôpital, c'était pour une raison valable. Il tendit les bras, et le détective se jeta contre lui, le serrant à l'étouffer, le corps agité de sursauts nerveux. Le blond lui murmura qu'il l'aimait plus encore, qu'il le désirait plus encore, qu'il l'admirait plus encore qu'avant, et qu'il ne comptait pas mettre fin à leur relation. Il entendit clairement Sherlock lui murmurer qu'il allait tuer Sarah, et un sourire tendit ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait les boucles brunes.

« … On va passer tout ça, Sherlock. Toi, et moi. Ensemble. Je t'aime et je t'interdis d'en douter.»

Sherlock l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et la peur de John concernant les baisers s'estompa en quelques secondes. Rien à voir avec les souvenirs du viol. Rien à voir. Sherlock n'était, à cet instant, qu'amour, attention et désir, et cela le comblait.

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent sans un mot de plus. Toute parole aurait été superflue. Ils s'aimaient. C'était le principal.

Le téléphone, dans la poche du détective, émit un bip sonore.

**M** : _La France, c'est bien, mais vous me manquez, mes chéris. Attendez-moi, j'arrive._

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Fin acceptable? Fin horrible? :D - vous vouliez une réconciliation sur l'oreiller? -<em>


End file.
